Goblet of Fire: How it should have happened!
by Rosa241
Summary: Percy's coming back for his last year at Hogwarts. It's time for the Tri-Wizard tournament! Combine that with best friends, relationships, family and someone who seems to have it in for him I think Percy's in for one hell of a year.
1. Chapter 1

****

**Goblet of Fire: Rewrite**

**By Rosa241**

Okay so I've had this idea in my head for a while now, I always liked Percy Weasley and I _really_ hated what J.K Rowling did to him from the fourth book onwards. Therefore I decided to rewrite them from that point onwards in my own style, although the overall plot line will remain the same the way they get there will not nessicarily remain the same, mainly because i am choosing to make both Percy Weasley and Oliver Wood one year younger than they are in the books, meaning that they are still at school in the fourth year. All other character ages reamin the same, Fred and George are just one year youner than Percy and Oliver now. I do not think that changing Percy's age changes any other details from the first three books, other than the fact that he and Oliver do not graduate in the fourth book (use your imagination please!), If it does please let me know.

**Disclaimer: All characters and the book belong to JK Rowling, I OWN NOTHING!**

****

Some passages have been taken directly from the book seeing as nothing much changes in this early chapter! NO COPYRIGHT ISSUES INTENDED

* * *

Chapter One: The Riddle House

It had been once such a fine house, a grand manor looked on by all with great envy. 'The Riddle house' was what they had called it. It was such a beautiful house, and the family well...they were exactly the family you'd expect to live in a house as such. They were rich as can be, all three of them were snobs not to mention the fact that they were rude and highly obnoxious. Mr and Mrs Riddle were bad enough but their son Tom...he was the worst! He was cruel, vile and seemed to walk with an air of evil about him, villagers used to say he was the perfect type of spoilt brat. Of course no one would dare say this to the Riddle family themselves for whilst they were hated they were powerful.

That night fifty years ago changed everything, all three Riddles were found dead early one summer morning by the maid. She'd come running from the house, screaming up a storm as she did. Telling everyone what she'd seen.

"Lying there they were, all three of them, eyes wide open...the whole place was cold as ice it was..."

Whilst the police worked the crowd outside gathered with fake concern. In reality it was hidden excitement for in this little village murder did not happen daily - well they assumed it had to be murder since an entire family had seemingly just dropped one evening. Their excitement spilled over that night into the local pub 'The Hanged Man'. Most of the village sat till the early hours discussing theories, motives and more importantly the ultimate - who dunit? As time passed some left, but those who stayed got first refusal on the big story. It was the Riddles cook that had come bursting into the pub, wild with excitement over his news.

"You'll never guess what? They've arrested him, Frank Bryce!" The news had shocked the pub into silence, for everyone had theories and suspects but not one of them involved Frank. Frank Bryce was the groundskeeper for the Riddles, he was a war veteran. He'd been injured in an attack which had damaged his leg, he'd also come back with a great dislike for crowds, therefore he spent most of his time alone in the cottage on the grounds.

Over the next few hours the residents of little hangleton went from sceptical to convinced that the anti social grroundskeeper had murdered them. It fit, he had a key, he had the oportunity and not to mention he had motive since rumour had it he was getting fired. By the following morning all were sure the police had the killer, no one suspected different. Over at the police station however Frank denied vehemotly he was responsible, he claimed to have seen a young pale boy hanging around, which of course no one else had seen. The police thought him responsible, the villagers thought so and even poor old Frank was having a hard time thinking different. It was the coroners report that threw a spanner into the mix.

According to the coroner all three Riddles were in the peak of their health - well excluding the fact that they were dead - not only that but they hadn't been poisened, stabbed, shot, strangled or harmed in anyway. The only thing that had stood out was the sheer terror lining the faces but that couldn't explain it, no one died from being frightened to death! Since there was no actual proof that Frank or anyone else for that matter was responsible the matter was closed and Frank was let go. Everyone expected Frank to get out, leave whilst he could seeing as the entire village knew he was a murderer...except he didn't. He did the one thing that no one expected, he went straight back to his little cottage on the manor grounds and went about his life. Frank Bryce tended the gardens to this every day, being paid by some unknown owner no one had ever seen. Nowadays the place was going to ruins, tiles falling off the roof, weeds creeping up the flower beds and vines itching their way up the walls. Frank who was nearing the grand old age of seventy seven was in more ill health than ever. His leg was more than a little painful on a good day and he was still a cranky old goat but despite all this he continued to do his job.

Weeds were not the only things Frank had to contend with either. Boys from the village made a habit of throwing stones through the windows of the Riddle House. They rode their bicycles over the lawns Frank worked so hard to keep smooth. Once or twice, they broke into the old house for a dare. They knew that old Frank's devotion to the house and the grounds amounted almost to an obsession, and it amused them to see him limping across the garden, brandishing his stick and yelling croakily at them. Frank, for his part, believed the boys tormented him because they, like their parents and grandparents, thought him a murderer. So when Frank awoke one night in August and saw something very odd up at the old house, he merely assumed that the boys had gone one step further in their attempts to punish him.

It was Frank's bad leg that woke him; it was paining him worse than ever in his old age. He got up and limped downstairs into the kitchen with the idea of refilling his hot-water bottle to ease the stiffness in his knee. Standing at the sink, filling the kettle, he looked up at the Riddle House and saw lights glimmering in its upper windows. Frank knew at once what was going on. The boys had broken into the house again, and judging by the flickering quality of the light, they had started a fire.

Frank had no telephone; in any case, he had deeply mistrusted the police ever since they had taken him in for questioning about the Riddles' deaths. He put down the kettle at once, hurried back upstairs as fast as his bad leg would allow, and was soon back in his kitchen, fully dressed and removing a rusty old key from its hook by the door. He picked up his walking stick, which was propped against the wall, and set off into the night.

The front door of the Riddle House bore no sign of being forced, nor did any of the windows. Frank limped around to the back of the house until he reached a door almost completely hidden by ivy, took out the old key, put it into the lock, and opened the door noiselessly.

He let himself into the cavernous kitchen. Frank had not entered it for many years; nevertheless, although it was very dark, he remembered where the door into the hall was, and he groped his way towards it, his nostrils full of the smell of decay, ears pricked for any sound of footsteps or voices from overhead. He reached the hall, which was a little lighter owing to the large mullioned windows on either side of the front door, and started to climb the stairs, blessing the dust that lay thick upon the stone, because it muffled the sound of his feet and stick. On the landing, Frank turned right, and saw at once where the intruders were: At the every end of the passage a door stood ajar, and a flickering light shone through the gap, casting a long sliver of gold across the black floor. Frank edged closer and closer, he was able to see a narrow slice of the room beyond.

The fire, he now saw, had been lit in the grate. This surprised him. Then he stopped moving and listened intently, for a man's voice spoke within the room; it sounded timid and fearful.

"There is a little more in the bottle, My Lord, if you are still hungry."

"Later," said a second voice. This too belonged to a man — but it was strangely high-pitched, and cold as a sudden blast of icy wind. Something about that voice made the sparse hairs on the back of Frank's neck stand up. "Move me closer to the fire, Wormtail."

Frank turned his right ear toward the door, the better to hear. There came the clink of a bottle being put down upon some hard surface, and then the dull scraping noise of a heavy chair being dragged across the floor. Frank caught a glimpse of a small man, his back to the door, pushing the chair into place. He was wearing a long black cloak, and there was a bald patch at the back of his head. Then he went out of sight again.

"Where is Nagini?" said the cold voice.

"I — I don't know, My Lord," said the first voice nervously. "She set out to explore the house, I think…" "

You will milk her before we retire, Wormtail," said the second voice. "I will need feeding in the night. The journey has tired me greatly."

Brow furrowed, Frank inclined his good ear still closer to the door, listening very hard. There was a pause, and then the man called Wormtail spoke again.

"My Lord, may I ask how long we are going to stay here?"

"A week," said the cold voice. "Perhaps longer. The place is moderately comfortable, and the plan cannot proceed yet. It would be foolish to act before the Quidditch World Cup is over."

Frank inserted a gnarled finger into his ear and rotated it. Owing, no doubt, to a build up of earwax, he had heard the word "Quidditch," which was not a word at all.

"The — the Quidditch World Cup, My Lord?" said Wormtail. (Frank dug his finger still more vigorously into his ear.) "Forgive me, but — I do not understand – why should we wait until the World Cup is over?"

"Because, fool, at this very moment wizards are pouring into the country from all over the world, and every meddler from the Ministry of Magic will be on duty, on the watch for signs of unusual activity, checking and double-checking identities. They will be obsessed with security, lest the Muggles notice anything. So we wait."

Frank stopped trying to clear out his ear. He had distinctly heard the words "Ministry of Magic," "wizards," and "Muggles." Plainly, each of these expressions meant something secret, and Frank could think of only two sorts of people who would speak in code: spies and criminals. Frank tightened his hold on his walking stick once more, and listened more closely still.

"Your Lordship is still determined, then?" Wormtail said quietly.

"Certainly I am determined, Wormtail." There was a note of menace in the cold voice now. A slight pause followed — and the Wormtail spoke, the words tumbling from him in a rush, as though he was forcing himself to say this before he lost his nerve.

"It could be done without Harry Potter, My Lord." Another pause, more protracted, and then —

"Without Harry Potter?" breathed the second voice softly. "I see…"

"My Lord, I do not say this out of concern for the boy!" said Wormtail, his voice rising squeakily. "The boy is nothing to me, nothing at all! It is merely that if we were to use another witch or wizard — any wizard — the thing could be done so much more quickly! If you allowed me to leave you for a short while — you know that I can disguise myself most effectively — I could be back here in as little as two days with a suitable person —"

"I could use another wizard," said the cold voice softly, "that is true…"

"My Lord, it makes sense," said Wormtail, sounding thoroughly relieved now. "Laying hands on Harry Potter would be so difficult, he is so well protected —"

"And so you volunteer to go and fetch me a substitute? I wonder… perhaps the task of nursing me has become wearisome for you, Wormtail? Could this suggestion of abandoning the plan be nothing more than an attempt to desert me?"

"My Lord! I — I have no wish to leave you, none at all —" "Do not lie to me!" hissed the second voice.

"I can always tell, Wormtail! You are regretting that you ever returned to me. I revolt you. I see you flinch when you look at me, feel you shudder when you touch me…"

"No! My devotion to Your Lordship —"

"Your devotion is nothing more than cowardice. You would not be here if you had anywhere else to go. How am I to survive without you, when I need feeding every few hours? Who is to milk Nagini?"

"But you seem so much stronger, My Lord —"

"Liar," breathed the second voice. "I am no stronger, and a few days alone would be enough to rob me of the little health I have regained under your clumsy care. Silence!"

Wormtail, who had been sputtering incoherently, fell silent at once. For a few seconds, Frank could hear nothing but the fire crackling. Then the second man spoke once more, in a whisper that was almost a hiss.

"I have my reasons for using the boy, as I have already explained to you, and I will use no other. I have waited thirteen years. A few more months will make no difference. As for the protection surrounding the boy, I believe my plan will be effective. All that is needed is a little courage from you, Wormtail — courage you will find, unless you wish to feel the full extent of Lord Voldermort's wrath —"

"My Lord, I must speak!" said Wormtail, panic in his voice now. "All through our journey I have gone over the plan in my head — My Lord, Bertha Jorkin's disappearance will not go unnoticed for long, and if we proceed, if I murder —"

"If?" whispered the second voice. "If? If you follow the plan, Wormtail, the Ministry need never know that anyone else has died. You will do it quietly and without fuss; I only wish that I could do it myself, but in my present condition… Come, Wormtail, one more death and our path to Harry Potter is clear. I am not asking you to do it alone. By that time, my faithful servant will have rejoined us —"

"I am a faithful servant," said Wormtail, the merest trace of sullenness in his voice.

"Wormtail, I need somebody with brains, somebody whose loyalty has never wavered, and you, unfortunately, fulfill neither requirement."

"I found you," said Wormtail, and there was definitely a sulky edge to his voice now. "I was the one who found you. I brought you Bertha Jorkins."

"That is true," said the second man, sounding amused. "A stroke of brilliance I would not have thought possible from you, Wormtail — though, if truth be told, you were not aware how useful she would be when you caught her, were you?"

"I — I thought she might be useful, My Lord —"

"Liar," said the second voice again, the cruel amusement more pronounced than ever. "However, I do not deny that her information was invaluable. Without it, I could never have formed our plan, and for that, you will have your reward, Wormtail. I will allow you to perform an essential task for me, one that many of my followers would give their right hands to perform…"

"R-really, My Lord? What —?" Wormtail sounded terrified again.

"Ah, Wormtail, you don't want me to spoil the surprise? Your part will come at the very end… but I promise you, you will have the honor of being just as useful as Bertha Jorkins."

"You… you…" Wormtail's voice suddenly sounded hoarse, as though his mouth had gone very dry. "You… are going… to kill me too?"

"Wormtail, Wormtail," said the cold voice silkily, "why would I kill you? I killed Bertha because I had to. She was fit for nothing after my questioning, quite useless. In any case, awkward questions would have been asked if she had gone back to the Ministry with the news that she had met you on her holidays. Wizards who are supposed to be dead would do well not to run into Ministry of Magic witches at wayside inns…" Wormtail muttered something so quietly that Frank could not hear it, but it made the second man laugh — an entirely mirthless laugh, cold as his speech. "We could have modified her memory? But Memory Charms can be broken by a powerful wizard, as I proved when I questioned her. It would be an insult to her memory not to use the information I extracted from her, Wormtail."

Out in the corridor, Frank suddenly became aware that the hand gripping his walking stick was slippery with sweat. The man with the cold voice had killed a woman. He was talking about it without any kind of remorse — with amusement. He was dangerous — a madman. And he was planning more murders — this boy, Harry Potter, whoever he was — was in danger — Frank knew what he must do. Now, if ever, was the time to go to the police. He would creep out of the house and head straight for the telephone box in the village… but the cold voice was speaking again, and Frank remained where he was, frozen to the spot, listening with all his might. "

One more murder… my faithful servant at Hogwarts… Harry Potter is as good as mine, Wormtail. It is decided. There will be no more argument. But quiet… I think I hear Nagini…"

And the second man's voice changed. He started making noises such as Frank had never heard before; he was hissing and spitting without drawing breath. Frank thought he must be having some sort of fit or seizure.

And then Frank heard movement behind him in the dark passageway. He turned to look, and found himself paralyzed with fright. Something was slithering toward him along the dark corridor floor, and as it drew nearer to the sliver of firelight, he realized with a thrill of terror that it was a gigantic snake, at least twelve feet long. Horrified, transfixed, Frank stared as its undulating body cut a wide, curving track through the thick dust on the floor, coming closer and closer — What was he to do? The only means of escape was into the room where the two men sat plotting murder, yet if he stayed where he was the snake would surely kill him —

But before he had made his decision, the snake was level with him, and then, incredibly, miraculously, it was passing; it was following the spitting, hissing noises made by the cold voice beyond the door, and in seconds, the tip of its diamond-patterned tail had vanished through the gap.

There was sweat on Frank's forehead now, and the hand on the walking stick was trembling. Inside the room, the cold voice was continuing to hiss, and Frank was visited by a strange idea, an impossible idea… This man could talk to snakes. Frank didn't understand what was going on. He wanted more than anything to be back in his bed with his hot-water bottle. The problem was that his legs didn't seem to want to move. As he stood there shaking and trying to master himself, the cold voice switched abruptly to English again.

"Nagini has interesting news, Wormtail," it said.

"In-indeed, My Lord?" said Wormtail.

"Indeed, yes," said the voice, "According to Nagini, there is an old Muggle standing right outside this room, listening to every word we say."

Frank didn't have a chance to hide himself. There were footsteps and then the door of the room was flung wide open. A short, balding man with graying hair, a pointed nose, and small, watery eyes stood before Frank, a mixture of fear and alarm in his face.

"Invite him inside, Wormtail. Where are your manners?" The cold voice was coming from the ancient armchair before the fire, but Frank couldn't see the speaker. The snake, on the other hand, was curled up on the rotting hearth rug, like some horrible travesty of a pet dog. Wormtail beckoned Frank into the room. Though still deeply shaken, Frank took a firmer grip on his walking stick and limped over the threshold.

The fire was the only source of light in the room; it cast long, spidery shadows upon the walls. Frank stared at the back of the armchair; the man inside it seemed to be even smaller than his servant, for Frank couldn't even see the back of his head.

"You heard everything, Muggle?" said the cold voice.

"What's that you're calling me?" said Frank defiantly, for now that he was inside the room, now that the time had come for some sort of action, he felt braver; it had always been so in the war.

"I am calling you a Muggle," said the voice coolly. "It means that you are not a wizard."

"I don't know what you mean by wizard," said Frank, his voice growing steadier. "All I know is I've heard enough to interest the police tonight, I have. You've done murder and you're planning more! And I'll tell you this too," he added, on a sudden inspiration, "my wife knows I'm up here, and if I don't come back —

"You have no wife," said the cold voice, very quietly. "Nobody knows you are here. You told nobody that you were coming. Do not lie to Lord Voldemort, Muggle, for he knows… he always knows…"

"Is that right?" said Frank roughly. "Lord, is it? Well, I don't think much of your manners, My Lord. Turn 'round and face me like a man, why don't you?"

"But I am not a man, Muggle," said the cold voice, barely audible now over the crackling of the flames. "I am much, much more than a man. However… why not? I will face you… Wormtail, come turn my chair around." The servant gave a whimper. "You heard me, Wormtail."

Slowly, with his face screwed up, as though he would rather have done anything than approach his master and the hearth rug where the snake lay, the small man walked forward and began to turn the chair. The snake lifted its ugly triangular head and hissed slightly as the legs of the chair snagged on its rug. And then the chair was facing Frank, and he saw what was sitting in it. His walking stick fell to the floor with a clatter. He opened his mouth and let out a scream. He was screaming so loudly that he never heard the words the thing in the chair spoke as it raised a wand. There was a flash of green light, a rushing sound, and Frank Bryce crumpled. He was dead before he hit the floor. Two hundred miles away, the boy called Harry Potter woke with a start.

* * *

**I apologise for copying most of that but I really don't see the point in changing it when no changes really need to be made, I won't be doing this again I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**by Rosa241**

**Okay, so i know this is a little wierd but please give it a chance!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all characters and associated things belong to JK Rowling**

**

* * *

**

Harry sat up in bed with a start as he awoke, he hands flying immediately to the lightning shaped scar on his forehead. That dream had been clear and horrifying, there was something so real about it, something...his thoughts were interrupted as Dudley snored loudly from the next room. At least he could sleep through.

Harry lay against the wall as he put his glasses on. He couldn't help but think about it, he knew what Ron would say. He knew his friend would simply tell his it was a dream, nothing more. Of course he'd always had dreams about Voldemort – well since the end of his first year at Hogwarts at least! – so the dream as such was nothing really to be worried about. Usually they resulted in the death of himself or of his friends, but this was different. This man he'd seen he had never met in his life he was sure of it.

It was now as he thought that he realised he couldn't really remember the dream vividly, he remembered the basic bits and pieces but for the most part his mind was a blank. Much as he tried he couldn't bring the image of Voldemort to his face. He wasn't entirely sure he wanted to, just thinking about him made his stomach knot with anger. He'd never known true hatred, not even for his so called 'family' he'd been forced to live with.

It was now in the dead of the night that he liked the house the best. His aunt and uncle sound asleep, Dudley sat on his computer stuffing his face with contraband chocolate and sweets he'd smuggled home underneath his mothers' nose. His diet had come as somewhat of a shock to the fat teen. How Dudley managed to get so fat was beyond even his wildest imaginations? Of course Dudley had managed to sneak home sweats from his 'friends' at school, much to the chagrin of aunt petunia who was driving herself mad wondering why her 'sweet little dudders' wasn't losing weight, whilst Uncle Vernon merely insisted Dudley would grow into himself when he was slightly older – Harry meanwhile thought that _growing_ was the last thing his cousin needed to do! Lord knows he was fat enough as it was!

It was thinking about his family that made a sudden thought jump into his head – he did have another relative...well a godfather anyway. Jumping across the room he snatched up the parchment and quill that lay scattered on the floor and scratched down a quick note.

_Dear Sirius,_

_Sorry to bother you so soon after my last letter but I'm not sure who to ask. Last night I had a wierd dream about _him_ when I woke up my scar was hurting. Thing it the last time that happened was when he was close, but he can't be close to here can he?_

_I don't suppose you know what this is, I'm ask Hermione but she'd only panic. _

_Things aren't too bad here, Uncle Vernon's still paranoid that your going to come and torture him if he's not nice to me. If it's at all possible I think Dudley's gotten fatter! Seriously you should see him he'd like the side of a house. _

_Love Harry x_

Scanning over the letter one last time he quickly folded it and waited for Hedwig to return. He couldn't wait for tomorrow, just ten more hours and he was gone from here for another year. Mr Weasley had somehow gotten tickets for the Quidditch world cup and had invited Harry along. Ron had been so excited – well that's what he assumed from the letter which stated that Oliver Wood (Gryffindor's Quidditch captain) was also coming seeing as he was Percy's best friend.

Harry had never really understood their relationship; they were polar opposites of each other. Oliver was sporty, couldn't really careless about lessons and was one of the most popular people he knew, Percy on the other hand was ridiculously intelligent (frighteningly so), hated Quidditch with a passion and enjoyed his own company. Harry had always assumed that they'd been forced together for so long (being the only two Gryffindor's of their year) and it was just natural now. Apparently, he had learnt from the twins late last year, they were genuinely good friends. Despite having nothing in common – nothing at all – they got on unbelievably well.

A tap on the window interrupted his thoughts. Hedwig floated outside the window chirping loudly. Harry quickly let her in before Uncle Vernon had chance to wake and moan all over again – Hedwig was not top on his Christmas card list. Looking at his watch he sighed loudly, realising he would soon be forced to get up once more and endure a painfully disgusting breakfast.

* * *

**Okay please let me know what you think? Should I continue with this? Or not?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**by Rosa241**

**Here it is, chapter three, this is where the changes really start - don't worry I'll the story really moving soon, I just need to set the scene first!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Harry Potter, all of this belongs to JK Rowling**

**

* * *

**

"Exactly when are they coming?" Uncle Vernon all but shouted as the four of them sat waiting in the Dursley's front room. Harry could see how uncomfortable Uncle Vernon was, whilst Aunt Petunia had insisted on everyone looking their best – except of course for Harry – who half suspected that she just wanted the Weasley's to think that they were lower class.

"Ron's letter said about elevenish, I'm sure they'll be here soon." Harry hoped they'd be here as soon possible; he'd been waiting for this ever since he'd first got the letter. Two weeks was really a long time to wait, he'd been dying to leave ever since returning here. He loved being with the Weasley's it felt like home to him, he felt like he really belonged. If it was possible he'd missed his friends even more this summer, especially with Aunt Petunia insisting that everyone stick to the disgusting diet Dudley had been put on. Thankfully Harry had sent letters to all of his friends, practically begging for anything sweet to eat. Hagrid, Hermione, Ron and Sirius had all sent him rather a lot of deserts, Hagrids had found their way straight to the bin – he wasn't exactly the best of cooks.

A knock at the door disturbed his thoughts; he couldn't help but grin as he heard Ron's excited tones. Before he knew it four Weasley's had invaded the Dursley's house, Ron , Fred, George and Percy now stood in the living room, each one casting mesmerised eyes over Aunt Petunia's 'decorating'.

"Hope you don't mind Harry but dad had to work, urgent apparently, he thought it best if I...kept these three company." And for once Harry didn't mind, whilst it was true he'd never seen eye to eye with Percy he couldn't help but shudder as he thought about what the twins would get up to if Percy wasn't here.

"Mum and Ginny are picking up Bill; he had some business in diagon alley so they said they'd meet him there." Percy announced, his eyes widening as they spotted Dudley huddled in the corner, clutching his fat bum like a lifeline – clearly he remembered Hagrid's visit. Harry was about to speak up when Uncle Vernon cut him off.

"Oh so your father does work does he? I had wondered..." His pig like eyes cast judging glances on each of the Weasleys. "I mean after all _your_kind do like to live in...well...let's just say a less civilised culture." Harry felt his jaw drop, why couldn't the great muggle ever keep his mouth shut? He could see Ron about to say something when a surprising source piped up.

"_Our kind!_" Percy's eyes had narrowed at Uncle Vernon, who appeared to be sizing him up. "I think you'll find that _our_ kind are perfectly civilised and I'll thank you to remember that in this room there are five of us and three of you, so I'd hold your tongue." Harry couldn't help but smile, it wasn't often someone stood up to uncle Vernon like that.

"Now Harry, I presume your things are upstairs?" Percy directed his question to Harry however his eyes never left Uncle Vernon, who was quickly looking more and more like a beetroot with every second. "Fred, George why don't you two head up and get them, I'm sure you'll find your way."

Harry registered the identical evil grins now crossing the twins faces, he knew full well they were going to do something to Dudley, he was sure Ron had told them all about his bullying cousin. He somehow held back a grin as he saw them go; Percy had clearly seen their looks and hadn't done anything about it. He couldn't help but wonder if he half wanted them to do something, but that definitely didn't sound like the Percy Weasley he knew.

It was only now that he fully looked at Percy. He was as tall as he'd always seemed, he looked the same – his hair slightly shorter than it had been – but there was something different about him. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but he knew there was something.

"Right, well I suggest we get going, this house is well... let's just say it's a bit of an acquired taste, the decor that is." Percy turned to leave, not before stopping to look Dudley in the eye. "So you're the infamous Dudley, it's strange; I hadn't imagined you to be so...full."

Harry heard rather than saw the less than subtle laugh Ron barked out. Okay, there was definitely something different about Percy, the Percy Weasley he knew would never have so obviously made fun of someone like that. Whatever had changed about him, Harry was starting to like it.

It didn't take long for them to meet up with Mrs Weasley, who of course engulfed Harry in what was possibly the biggest hug in the world – honestly he thought his ribs might actually break. Percy, Mrs Weasley and Bill had apparroted them back to the Burrow, which was not the most pleasant of experiences to say the least.

Mr Weasley had already arrived back when Harry and the others came down for dinner. He was once again engulfed in a rather forceful hug before being questioned thoroughly on his summer so far. Needless to say that Mrs Weasley had been less than impressed at the diet Aunt Petunia had placed him on. He wouldn't have been surprised if she'd marched down there herself and had words with the pair of them.

"Honestly, a growing boy needs some meat and proper food on his bones, not all this ladeeda fruit. I mean how does she expect him to grow to be strong and healthy?" Molly all but screamed as she loaded Harrys plate with another lot of food, not that he minded of course – when it came to Mrs Weasley's cooking his stomach seemed to stretch to extraordinary lengths.

"To be honest mum I think that 'growing' is the last thing that that lot need!" Fred – or at least Harry assumed it was Fred – announced, causing laughter to erupt from the entire table, even Percy managed a smile.

"Oh Percy dear that reminds me, Oliver, when's he coming again?" Molly's question brought Harrys mind racing back to the world cup in less than a week.

"I'm meeting him in diagon alley on Sunday afternoon." Percy looked over towards his mother with a slight grin, he was clearly more than a little impressed with his best friend joining them. "Took him a while to convince his parents to let him come, they're still not entirely comfortable with the whole wizard thing. According to Oliver he's the first known wizard in his family, came as quite a shock to his mum and dad."

"I can imagine it must have been quite a shock to have someone come to your house and suddenly announce your only child's a wizard." Arthur spoke, his voice seemed like a comforter to Harry. Arthur was the first father like figure he'd had in his life – uncle Vernon didn't count – so being back with him was somewhat of a relief. It was the first time for a while he felt like he was at home.

"Ouch! Ron that was my foot!" Percy yelled, sending Ron a hurtful glare as he winced. "Honestly, you could be more careful that really hurt."

Ron made a non apologetic shrug, at which Percy huffed and continued eating his food, whilst Bill rolled his eyes at Harry. It was amazing that he'd been here for only a few hours and he already felt like he'd never left since the last time he was here. He'd come to think of the Weasleys as his family, they treated him like one of their own and even though they didn't have much, they seemed happier than any family he'd ever met. He knew so many of the Dursley's friends who were super rich and spent all their time arguing and hating each other.

He looked round at the family he'd come to know, Molly was hovering over her husband eagerly listening to his tales. Ginny was laughing as Ron engaged in a food fight with Fred and George whilst Percy and Bill were intently discussing something Harrys ears had missed. He sat there, content and happy and for the first time he found himself realising just how lucky he was.

it was later that night, Mr and Mrs Weasley had retreated to the living room with Ginny and Beryl – the family cat – whilst the rest of them now sat round the back of the Burrow engaging in their own fun. Fred and George were sat intently gazing over a piece of parchment, Bill was listening to Rons complaints about Malfoy whilst Percy was engrossed in a book.

"Bill?" Harry had wanted to ask a long time ago but only now had he worked up the courage. "Is it just me or...well..."

Bill smiled at me before flicking his ponytail as he shook his head. He obviously knew what was on the youngsters mind cause he immediately set about explaining.

"You're wondering why Percy seems so different? Right?" Harry nodded his head, already feeling his face flushing pink. "I was a little surprised at first too, after Ron explained what happened though, it made sense."

"You wouldn't believe it Harry, I almost didn't and I was there." Ron's voice betrayed some sort of emotion that he couldn't quite pick up, whatever he was talking about was clearly something big.

"You see Harry, when Percy first started at Hogwarts he was a little well...quiet. He got bullied quiet a lot, Charlie and me tried to help but we couldn't be there all of the time. I don't really know most of what happened but I know it wasn't a pleasant experience for him, he tried to make like he wasn't bothered but...I know it was hard for him. Eventually he and Oliver got friendly and things settled down, but since then he gets really defensive when people make fun of him. So every time Fred and George or anyone else made fun of him he...well...you know what I mean." Bill explained with a pained expression.

Harry blinked in shock as Bill's words sunk in. He knew that Percy wasn't exactly every body's cup of tea but he'd never dreamed of anything like this. Harry knew what it felt like to be picked on. He suddenly felt very guilty; in all honesty he was one of the people who'd spent his days poking fun at the prefect. He'd never even thought that there'd be a reason behind the way the older male often acted towards them. In actual fact he'd only really seen Percy acting 'up himself' as George had remarked one night when they'd been making fun of him first. Now that he thought about it, when was the last time – or even the first time – he'd had an actual conversation with Percy that didn't end in someone making fun of him?

"Anyway, we were in diagon alley – mums idea of a family trip out –"Ron continued, thankfully stopping Harrys depressing thoughts. "We were in Zonkos - Fred, George and me - when guess who comes over?"

"Malfoy?" He muttered, despite already knowing the answer.

"Yep! Him, Crabbe, Goyle and Marcus Flint, you know the Slytherin Quidditch captain? They started saying things, you know about us."

"Yeah, ordinarily we'd ignore them but this time they were talking about Ginny, started going on about what happened to her, talking about putting her under the imperious curse again, what they'd make her do..." Fred's eyes darkened as he and George entered the conversation.

"I was about to smack him one." George announced picking up where Fred left off. "That's when Percy came up..."

**_Flashback_**

"_Oi!" A familiar voice rang out from behind, turning Ron saw his older brother storming towards them. Not that Percy looked anything like his older brother now, there was something so...unusually angry about him._

"_Oh look, if it isn't little prefect Percy." Marcus Flint's grating voice so easily mocked him. _

"_You are so pathetic! God, you're so bored with your own dismal life you spend your time trying to make others miserable, or trying to get some sort of reaction. Well do you know what I've had enough of you and your snide, sarcastic and spiteful...If you really want a reaction then just keep pushing me and see where it lands you." Percy's voice was laced with unnatural venom. _

_There was something so strange about watching your usually so placid brother sending hateful daggers towards the Slytherin Captain. They'd never really thought of him having a temper. He'd shown it once or twice but never anything like this. He sounded so angry, so...enraged all of a sudden. It was so...abnormal._

"_But you won't do that, will you Flint?" A smug smile settled itself on Percy's face. "Cause you already know what happens when you push me too far...don't you? You figured that one out the hard way! Well let me tell you now, either you leave my family alone – all of them! – or we revisit a little spell you spent a while getting acquainted with a few years back."_

_Flint's face had fallen and he'd already begun backing away. If Ron didn't know any better he'd say Flint looked scared, but how could he be scared of Percy? No one was scared of Percy! Yet here he was, pale, glaring intently at the prefect and looking...somewhat terrified._

"_And as for you three, well, lets just say that since I'm going to be head boy next year I'll be keeping an extra close eye on you three, and mark my words – one toenail out of line and I'll be raining down on each of you! Now, as I said before, leave my family _**alone**_." Within a flash all four Slytherin's were gone, each of them so obviously terrified at the murderous look on Percy's face. _

_Ron turned to his brothers, both of which were gazing in absolute awe at the now smug Percy whose eyes had yet to leave the spot Marcus Flint had recently vacated. The rest of the day was spent in silence, three brothers sat shocked at the sudden outburst whilst the other was clearly struggling with something._

**_End Flashback_**

"Wow!" Harry couldn't help but smile as he pictured the look on Malfoys face. He found himself hoping that Percy would keep an eye on the Slytherin bully; he'd love to see him get busted. After all it was about time. A sudden thought came to his mind. "Wait a minute, what did Percy do to Flint before?"

"Don't know, he won't tell us, must be some big secret. Anyhow, since then we've sort of been laying off of him a little and found him to be a lot less, well Percy like...things just seem better this way. Much as we like teasing him, we sort of like it better when we get on." Fred admitted.

"Then when we got that letter from Bill – we sent him one telling him what happened – he mentioned about Percy getting bullied, apparently Flint was a key player...I can't believe we didn't know...never told us." George had the decency to look decidedly guilty. Harry loved the twins, they were always amusing and had no problems lightening a mood, but they could take it too far at times and lord only knows that Percy was usually at the receiving end.

"He didn't tell anyone, I only know cause Oliver told Charlie, he was worried...apparently – " Whatever Bill had been about to say was cut off as Percy spoke up.

"Okay, so once your done dissecting my life maybe it's about time we went inside, it's going to start raining soon." Bill sent his brother an apologetic glance - clearly they'd been talking louder than they'd realised - before ushering everybody inside.

It wasn't until now that Harry found some sort of intense anger bubbling within him, he hated Flint for bullying Percy, he hated the twins for picking on him – well he didn't hate them but he was pretty ticked off – and most of all he hated himself for making another person feel the same way he'd been made to feel most of his life. He quietly made a silent vow to himself as he wandered back inside, he'd make sure Percy knew how sorry he was.

* * *

**So there we are, I needed a reason for why Percy acts the way he does - hope its okay. Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go, sorry it took me so long *hangs head in shame* but I think I've managed to pull something out of somewhere...lord knows where this came from, I have a sneaking suspicion it was hiding in the dark and scary depths of my imagination that no one dares ever go, but I braved it and pulled it out!**

**Before I say anything else I would like to say a special thank you to WynterRavenheart for all her help, I'm very grateful for all the help.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! It wouldn't be called fanfiction if I did.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

**By Rosa241**

"I'm serious...it was amazing!" George laughed as he regaled the events in diagon alley to the Gryffindor Capitan. Oliver had arrived that afternoon, bringing with him a fresh wave of enthusiasm for the world cup. Honestly the guy was Quidditch crazy!

"So that's why Flint ignored us this afternoon." He mused as a light bulb went off inside his head. "I thought it was strange he didn't come over, never misses a chance to try and antagonize us. So...how much has he told you about Flint?"

An odd look went around the room, Ron's ears turned red from anger, Harry dropped his eyes to the floor whilst Fred and George shared a sheepish look. Oliver merely nodded, seemingly understanding to feelings of guilt and shame the group felt. Harry knew Oliver would understand, but from what the twins and Bill had told him over this last week he was fiercely protective of Percy. He'd seen first hand that Oliver could be scary when angered, he definitely didn't want to get on the wrong side of him.

"Relax. I'm not mad, you guys didn't know what went on. I'm sure if you did things would have been different. But now that you do know you **will** lay off!" No one argued with that, it was an order not a request.

"Ol, what did Percy do to Flint?" Fred voiced the words Harry was sure they'd all been dying to ask since he arrived.

"Look, If Percy hasn't told you then I don't really feel comfortable-" Whatever he'd planned on saying was cut off as the object of their conversation appeared in the living room.

"You really want to know?" Percy asked with a sigh, apparently he was sick of being pestered. At the eager nod the four teens shared he sat down on the arm of the chair and crossed his arms. "Okay well we'd been in the library – me and Oliver – sorting out his potions homework. When we left Marcus decided he'd, well you can imagine...anyway um...by this point I'd gotten so sick of him and his gang so I cast a spell."

"What spell?" Ron questioned eagerly, noting the unnatural way Percy had gone suddenly very sheepish. "What spell?"

"You've heard of the Avifors spell?" Both Fred and George gaped open mouthed at their older brother.

"Avifors? What's that?" Ron was the first to ask, Harry was sure he'd never heard of that spell before.

"It umm...it turns things a-and people into err...birds." The last word was almost whispered. A moment passed before the room burst into laughter, Percy smiled despite the clear embarrassment shining on his face.

"That's brilliant! Marcus Flint a bird!" George – or maybe Fred – giggled through the laughter.

"Oh you wouldn't believe the stick he got for it, I'll tell you now, he wasn't so keen on starting any more fights after that one." Oliver immediately clapped a hand to his mouth sending Percy an apologetic look. It took Harry a moment before the words registered in his head.

"Fights? What's he mean?" The twins asked in tandem.

"Nothing." Percy said quickly, heading for the door as Mrs Weasley called them for dinner.

"What's he mean fights?" Fred questioned with more pressure this time.

"It's nothing!" He said once again, only this time much more sharply – signalling an end to the conversation. Though all were clearly eager to find out exactly what Oliver had meant they'd all learnt over the years that if Percy didn't want to talk then he wasn't going to say a thing.

Dinner that night was a strange affair. Percy seemed to have forgiven Oliver for his little slip earlier and was now being talked to death by the Gryffindor captain regarding the world cup tomorrow. Harry wondered that Percy could be around Oliver for such a long length of time without giving him a gob full. It wasn't that he didn't like Oliver no, he was just...well slightly one track. He seemed to live and breathe Quidditch and considering Percy had absolutely no interest in the subject it was strange they got along so well. Whatever the reason behind their friendship they seemed to be happy.

Ron was now fully engaged in a food fight with the twins and was loosing miserably, which of course earned them all frightful looks from Hermione – who was talking earnestly with Ginny about something girly, Harry guessed as much by the giggles. Mrs Weasley was also glaring daggers their way at the same time as chatting to Mr Weasley and Bill. Harry couldn't quite tell what they were discussing but he had a sneaking suspicion that his ears should well be burning.

It was looking round the table right then, gazing at the mess of individuals gathered Harry realised something. Each person there meant something different to him, something important.

Hermione and Ginny were like the sisters he'd always wanted. Ron was like the over protective brother he'd spent so many nights wishing for. Oliver and Percy were those figures in your life you could look up to and admire. Whilst Mr and Mrs Weasley were the parents he'd had so tragically taken away from him. Then of course there was Sirius. He may not have been there physically but he'd been with Harry all summer, just that knowledge that he had someone out there who truly was family meant such a great deal to him. He'd gone his whole life living with the thought that there was never a place for him, then he went to Hogwarts and he felt like he'd come home. But, there was always something not quite there, something missing...a family. Now he had that, and life couldn't be better.

* * *

**Once again I apologise for the ridiculous amount of time it's taken me to update but I promise I won't leave it so long again. Hope you enjoy it, R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Woohoo I AM ALIVE! So sorry about the delay...I've got no excuse other than I totally forgot, got the memory span of a fish me! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING...despite my best attempts!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**By Rosa241**

_I really am sorry about this afternoon, I never meant to let it slip...I keep forgetting they don't know..._

"**That's Oliver, but whose he talking too." Harry wonders as he stops dead on the stair case. **

_It's fine really just...please don't say anything else...I'd rather not worry them just yet._** Percy replies, his voice sounds strange...almost sad but there's something else there. The two are silent for many moments before Oliver speaks once again.**

_You need to tell them_

"**Tell who what?" Harry wonders again as he creeps towards the bedroom door. **

_I will, I will just...not yet...I'll speak to them after the world cup, no sense causing trouble before hand_

"**Trouble?" Harry can't help but wonder whether Percy's words are to do with the little snippet of information Oliver let slip this afternoon**

_Oh Perce..._

**The sigh and emotion flowing through Oliver's words leave Harry feeling more than a little guilty. He quickly heads towards Ron's – and his for the time being – room, knowing whatever the two are discussing they obviously don't want anyone else knowing.**

**-HP-**

_I can't help but sigh heavily once again, why the hell did we have to meet him here. Stupid bloody Cedric. _Oliver thought to himself whilst sending seething glares his rivals way. Up till a few months ago he and Cedric had gotten along just fine, but that was before. He'd recently found out that Cedric had a little crush on a certain best friend of his. It wasn't that Oliver was jealous – no, Percy could see who he wanted to – he just couldn't see Cedric. Oliver wasn't sure why he felt so strongly against the potential romance between the pair but he did. Cedric just wasn't good enough for Percy. _Well most people aren't good enough for Percy..._

A hand on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts. Percy rolled his eyes towards Cedric before sighing heavily.

"I'm not kidding that guys worse than you for talking about Quidditch I swear. I mean _you're_ bad but him. Geez!" He huffed slightly, which caused Oliver to laugh. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Cedric glance their way. He couldn't help but grin to himself smugly. "I mean stats and figures are one thing but I don't care if the Chudley Cannons Seeker had an affair with his brother's wife." Percy continued his rant about Cedric for a few more minutes, which of course made Oliver smile even more. Maybe he didn't have to worry about Cedric after all.

-**HP-**

"Couldn't have a better spot." Mr Weasley announced after the group had finally arrived at an empty space with a small sign hammered in which read** WEEZLY**. "The field is just on the other side of the wood there, we're as close as could be. Right, no magic allowed, strictly speaking, not when we're out in these numbers on muggle land. We'll be putting up tents by hand! Shouldn't be too hard...Muggles do it all the time...Here, where do you reckon we should start?"

Mr Weasley insisted on doing most of the work himself, refusing the help of both Hermione and Oliver – the latter of whom had been camping almost every summer for the last ten years – but it was clear he had no idea what he was doing.

"Look Mr Weasley are you sure you don't want help? I've done this so many times it's like second nature." Oliver offered once again.

"No, no...doing just fine." He mumbled as he tripped over one of the pegs and landed in the dirt. "Well...maybe you could give us a hand."

With Oliver's help the twin tents were up and running in no time at all. At last they went inside and began unpacking. It was only once they'd unpacked that Percy noticed that Harry was still gazing round the tent with a memorized look in his eyes.

"Surprised Harry?" Harry blinked slightly before turning red with a sheepish expression crossing his face, apparently realising just where he was.

"I love magic." Percy couldn't help but laugh at Harrys amazement.

"We're going to need water... Ron, Harry come on, according to the map we were given there's a tap on the other side of the campsite". As Ron, Harry and Hermione wandered off Percy could hear Ron moaning – the words _cookers_ and _waste of time_ becoming apparent. Within minutes Oliver had dragged him out of the tent as well, he was determined to get a sneak peak at the stadium before the match tomorrow.

"Man this is so exciting! Can you believe this? Oh, Angelina is going to be so jealous...something wrong?" Oliver finally noticed how quiet his best friend had gone. Percy was gazing off into the distance with a rather odd expression on his face. Following his best friends gaze he was quick to see just what had caught his eye. "What is _he_ doing here!" Of course they both already knew the answer. Marcus' parents worked for the ministry – doing what they couldn't tell you – and had probably gotten the tickets that way. "We can go back if you'd prefer?"

Percy shook his head and carried on walking, at this rate they were going to pass Flint – who was thankfully alone. Pulling himself up to his full height – which he was pleased to say was ever so slightly bigger than Flint's – he stepped closer to Percy. Whilst Percy was no longer afraid of Flint, Oliver had managed to stamp that out a while ago – he was definitely wary of the Slytherin. As it happened Flint said nothing, he did however send a frightful glare Percy's way, which he matched brilliantly with one of his own. Oliver couldn't help but feel pride for his best friend. They hadn't always seen eye to eye, in truth they first became friends merely because they had no one else.

Percy – partially due to the bullying – disliked being around lots of people, whilst Oliver found it difficult to find people who could stand to be around him for long periods of time. As it happened Percy had the patience of a saint – growing up with Fred and George he supposed you had to – and therefore didn't seem to mind Oliver's constant talk of Quidditch. Oliver – glad to have finally found someone who didn't tire of him within an hour – was quick to jump to Percy's defence whenever Flint poked his nose in. Add all of this up and combine it with being the only two Gryffindor's of that year they became very good friends. An elbow to his ribs brought him back to earth.

"You okay?" Percy was staring at him intently and had clearly been calling him for sometime.

"Yeah, just remembering the first time we properly spoke. Do you remember...in the library?" By the smirk that crossed his face Percy remembered just fine.

"Oh please don't remind me...that was painful!" Percy couldn't help but have his mind flashback to that day...

_Flashback:_

"_Um...anyone...err...sitting here?" A familiar yet unfamiliar voice snatched through his current train of thought, he was about ready to tell whoever it was to get lost when his eyes met those of his roommate. _

"_Um...no...no one." He couldn't help his voice turning to a whisper, it wasn't his fault though. It was Marcus'...and Oliver's he supposed for being part of the Quidditch crowd. It always seemed as though it was that lot that bothered him. "Feel free."_

_The two sat in an uncomfortable silence, before Percy finally felt the need to ask. He just couldn't help curiosity getting the better of him. _

"_I thought...I thought you were...sat over...there." He immediately regretted his words as a look of anger crossed his roommates face. It was a moment before Oliver answered._

"_They don't want me to...apparently I'm boring." He looked like he was upset, he clearly didn't want to talk about it but once again curiosity got the better of Percy._

"_Boring? How can you be boring? You're on the Quidditch team! Everyone likes you." He felt his face heat up as he registered the words he'd just spoken. _

"_They said I talk too much about Quidditch...they said it was getting boring and they didn't want me around if I was going to be boring." Percy couldn't understand it, how could they call him boring? He was a lot more interesting than Percy was; at least that's what he thought. Percy had been told by his own brothers that he was boring; he couldn't understand why anyone would think Oliver was boring. _

"_My brothers said I was boring. They say I'm too obsessed with work..." It didn't take long before Percy and Oliver were arguing over who was more boring, so much so that Madam Prince actually came over and told them to be quiet._

_End Flashback:_

"The first and only time I've ever been told off for being too loud and it's the first time I speak to you." He still couldn't help but laugh at the trouble he'd gotten into since befriending Oliver, as a matter of fact the only time he got in trouble was because of Oliver.

As the pair wandered back to the tent – after many failed attempts of Oliver trying to get into the stadium – a comfortable silence fell over them. They often sat in their room in total silence and neither ever felt uncomfortable. The true mark of friendship, or at least Percy thought, wasn't the amount of words you said, but the number you no longer needed too.

-**HP**-

"Bill?" Charlie had been waiting for some time to ask the question but only now dared voice it. "Percy...and Oliver..."

"Don't!" Bill gave him a knowing look before turning back to the rows of tents. "Those two need to figure it out in their own time; you keep your nose out. You'll only cause problems." Before he could respond and argue his point two voices caught their ears.

"Oh Oliver for pity's sake how can someone as elegant on a broom as you be so clumsy on the ground! Ow! Oh that hurt!" The pair burst into laughter as they watched the ensuing scene, one that resulted in the young keeper releasing a rather long string of curses as he once again hit the ground.

"You need a hand?" Bill yelled above Charlie's laughter, unable to completely stop his own laughter. Oliver stuck his tongue out at Charlie before grabbing Percy's hand and being pulled to his feet. "Here, which ways the tent...pretty sure we're lost."

"It's this way." Bill sent a look Charlie's way, silently reminding him to mind his own business before following after his brother. He knew how frustrated Charlie was but sooner or later Percy and Oliver would realise how perfect they were for each other. All they had to do was wait.

* * *

**Okay, not very long I know but the next chapter will be longer...and better. R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi people, not a very long chapter I know but the next chap will have some serious action.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING...not for lack of trying mind you**

* * *

**Chapter six**

**by Rosa241**

"For Merlins sake whatever you do don't tell your mother you've been gambling!" Dad's voice carried back through the crowd. I know he was speaking to Fred and George, whatever they said in reply was lost as a sudden burst of 'Ireland are great' burst through the crowd, followed by a rather large eruption of cheers. Of which I honestly think Oliver was the loudest, despite his being Scottish.

Nobody really felt like turning in upon reaching the tents, too much excitement coursing through our veins. One cup of coco turned into three before Ginny fell asleep at the table, reminding dad that in all seriousness they should have been in bed hours ago, after all it was two in the morning. Oliver must be rubbing off on me seeing as I had just spent over an hour arguing with Bill about the match. Finally as everyone began turning in I couldn't help but notice I was unbelievably not tired.

I sat awake for several hours listening to the sounds all around me. Ron was snoring (rather loudly might I add), Fred and George were completely silent (about the only time of day they were) while Oliver was breathing heavily. Listening to their sounds, or lack thereof, I finally felt myself becoming tired. It was as I stood, to at last make my way to bed, when a voice came rushing in.

"Up! Now! Everyone!" Dad's voice rang through the tent as one by one murmers of questions became apparent. "Everyone up! We've got to get moving!"

"S'matter?" Harry asked as he pulled on a sweatshirt.

Percy could tell something was wrong. The singing and celebrations of the Irish had been replaced with screams and shouting. From the open flap of the tent he could see curses flying back and forth. Something was wrong...something was really wrong!

"Dad?" He merely shook his head, motioning to the younger ones before slipping out of the tent. In all the confusion I became dimly thankful that I had failed to get undressed, having not been tired before, as it was strangely cold.

By the light of the few fires that were still burning, he could see people running away into the woods, fleeing something that was moving across the field toward them, something that was emitting odd flashes of light and noises like gunfire. Loud jeering, roars of laughter, and drunken yells were drifting toward them; then came a burst of strong green light, which illuminated the scene.

"We're going to help the ministry!" Dad's voice waded through the noise as Bill and Charlie emerged, speeding off towards a rather large group of oncoming marchers. "Head into the forest and stick together!" He gave me a look before darting off, one that I could clearly read:

Protect them!

I gave him a nod before ushering everyone over towards the forest. As we reached the edge we all turned and looked back, shocked at the scene that lay before us. The crowd of marchers was larger than at previous glance, a family (probably muggles I mused) were now being suspended in mid air. Ministry wizards were trying desperately to stop them but they were hopelessly out numbered. Somehow, through all the fighting, I spotted Bill taking down a rather large man.

"Come on." Oliver tugged on my arm, before ushering everyone away from the fighting. I stayed for a moment more watching the fighting, sending up a silent prayer to whoever was listening before making my way into the forest.

**Fred's pov:**

My eyes went wide as I watched the scene in front of me; Malfoy really was an evil little git! I couldn't help but inwardly cheer as Ron let out a string of curses (ones that would make mum blush), he was being held back my George.

"Hermione's a witch," Harry snarled with unnatural venom.

"Have it your own way, Potter," said Malfoy, grinning like the cat who got the cream. "If you think they can't spot a Mudblood, stay where you are."

Ron made to yell once again but before anyone could make a move Malfoy had been slammed back into a tree by Oliver. He had him pinned there and honestly looked ready to kill, I actually thought he might before Percy wandered into the clearing. I suppose it was a strange sight to walk into, your best friend pinning someone against a tree. But if Percy was surprised he didn't show it, in fact he looked positively calm.

"Ol...don't give him the satisfaction." Thankfully – well not really – Oliver let Malfoy go, telling him in no uncertain terms to get lost, although his actual words weren't nearly as polite. Before Malfoy could run to safety however Percy spoke up again. "Stay away from us because next time I won't hold him back." With that Malfoy scuttled off to safety – well away from Oliver at least!

For a few minutes we just stood there, quite unsure of what to do with ourselves, all of us but Percy. He immediately went into prefect mode and for the first time in years I was glad to see him take charge. He ordered George and I to stick by Ginny no matter what whilst Hermione was to stick with Ron and Harry. Although he didn't say anything to Oliver he gave him a pointed glance, which the Quidditch Capitan seemed to understand. Silently we began making our way through the woods, eyes constantly darting in case of danger.

Things actually seemed to be settling down until a hideous voice ran down my spine like ice. Whipping my head to the left I couldn't control the gasp that left my lips as I stared into the masks of two of the marchers. One of them raised their wands at me; ready to do merlin only knows what before two voices rang through the air.

"Obscuro!" "Expelliarmus!" One on the masked men's wand flew out of his hands whilst the other grabbed at his eyes as something seemingly covered them.

"Move now!" Ginny seemed reluctant to move but I grabbed her, as did George, and pulled her away. Hermione grabbed both Ron and Harry and with strength I didn't know she possessed shoved both of them away from the two strangers. Oliver and Percy stayed put. "Whatever happens DO NOT try to help!" Ron attempted to stop and protest the order but George grabbed him and dragged towards our hiding spot.

"If ever there's a time to listen to Perce then it's now! Shush!" With that Ron quietened down as all our eyes turned back towards the four figures now standing in front of us. The two masked men were now back on their feet and ready to fight.

_Please be okay Perce..._

* * *

**And I think we'll leave it there folks. Aren't I mean? Will everyone be okay? Well ladies and gents you're going to have to wait and see. R&R.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oooh that last cliff hanger was mean wasn't it? Well...I've said it before and I'll say it again...my imagination is a dark and scary place. Now with that lovely piece of information...on with the battle!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING...unfortunately...**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**By Rosa241**

**Hermione's POV:**

Percy muttered something to Oliver – and although she couldn't hear the words she suspected they had something to do with positioning, seeing as shortly afterwards Oliver moved over to the right. Had it been a different time I would have cheered...Oliver moving gave me a far better view on the scene. The two death eaters were on the far side of the clearing, Oliver was hovering a few feet away from our hiding spot whilst Percy was standing a little way off to the right.

Ron was breathing heavily in my ear whilst Ginny was sobbing slightly, being comforted by Fred...or maybe it was George...she could never tell them apart. Well whichever one it was the other was on my left gazing out over the clearing. Before I could even blink a curse was thrown.

"Protego!" Percy yelled, catching the curse in mid air before throwing his own into the mix.

"Stupefy!" Oliver – taking Percy's lead – launched himself into the battle. Unfortunately for Oliver his death eater seemed to have realised just where the rest of them were hiding and began launching curse after curse at the group. This immediately put Oliver on the defensive. Over the shouts of the battle – both battles in fact, the one at the camp and the one in front of her – I could hear Oliver's death eater screaming curses, Confrigo seemed to be his favourite.

"Their doing alright aren't they? Their doing alright..." Fred/George asked, his eyes never leaving the scene before them.

"No!" It was now that I looked, and I mean _really_ looked that I realised...they were being toyed with. "The death eaters...their playing with them..."

**Fred's POV:**

"Their doing alright aren't they? Their doing alright..." I questioned to no one in particular, in all honesty not expecting an answer. I should have known with Hermione there that I was going to get an answer whether I liked it or not.

"No!" _What?_ What the hell was she talking about? "The death eaters...their playing with them..."

I couldn't help but watch the scene in front of me with wider eyes and bated breath. It killed me to realise it but she was right. Hermione was right, she was right...they didn't stand a chance. Another explosion caught me off guard and I couldn't help but cover my eyes, tears stinging them as I watched my brother fighting for his life.

I could hear Ginny sniffing sadly, George trying his best to comfort her whilst watching Percy at the same time. Ron was muttering curses under his breath, trying desperately to stop himself from running out there. My eyes fall back onto the battle – which as Hermione predicted is getting harder and harder for Percy and Oliver.

Oliver had his hands full, his death eater (that's what Hermione had called them right?) was throwing explosive curse after explosive curse our way. The Quidditch Capitan was only just managing to deflect them...and judging from the sneering laughter that surprisingly could be heard as another explosion died down the death eater was still toying with Oliver. The next explosion had Oliver stumbling backwards, before violently crashing to the floor.

Things seemed to go into slow motion as Oliver struggled to get to his feet. I could see Hermione had wiped out her wand and was about ready to head out there.

"Impedimenta!" The curse had not come from Hermione but from Percy, who somehow managed to dodge a rather violent looking curse whilst attempting to save his best friend.

_I know the Impediment Jinx slows things down...but that doesn't seem to have done much...wait what was it Flitwick said...sometimes curses don't always hold..._

"Oh god please be aright!" My voice shook with emotion as I watched Oliver struggling to his feet, he was clutching his left shoulder and limping slightly.

"The curse isn't holding...He's too panicked!" Hermione whispered, I'm honestly not sure she was aware that she was speaking aloud.

"Confrigo!" Oliver's death eater fired the curse directly at Oliver this time – knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to dodge this time.

"Depulso!" Percy's curse shoved his own death eater out of the way – making him collide heavily with a nearby tree and drop like a sack of potatoes. "Protego!" The protection spell caused the curse to explode a few feet away from Oliver although the force of the explosion had him fly backwards. He hit the floor and stirred slightly before going limp.

_One death eater down, one to go...come on Percy!_

Before either Percy or the death eater could make another move a strange voice filled the air, _'Morsmodre!',_ and a dark serpent filled the night sky. For one reason or another, the death eater having seen the giant serpent, fled the clearing in a cloud of black smoke. It took a few moments for the smoke the clear, when it finally did Ginny moved with speed I didn't know she possessed. She threw herself into Percy's arms before sobbing her heart out into his chest. Seeing he was fine I moved over to Oliver, joined by my twin, who stirred slightly before gazing at both of us with a confused look.

It took a few moments before he looked at us with a panicked look and leapt to his feet, probably a mistake judging from the violent swaying. George and I steadied him before moving over to join the rest of our gang. By now Ginny's sobs had died down to quiet sniffles, the anger that had previously donned Ron's face had been replaced by what I could only describe as relief whilst I finally felt my own heart start beating properly again. Apparently even fighting a death eater wasn't enough to shake Percy who appeared to be the epitome of cool – although appearances can be deceiving.

"Right...sounds like the fighting's dying down at the camp site, let's head back..." He glanced over his shoulder at the death eater he had been fighting moments earlier before sending a small smile our way. "Come on."

**Arthur's pov:**

"Bill! Charlie!" I gratefully embraced both of my sons before stepping back to examine the damage. Bill was sporting a rather significant cut to his left arm whilst Charlie was attempting to stop his nose from bleeding. "Come here!" I took the cloth from Charlie as I set about cleaning it...if only to keep my mind away from other, more darker thoughts.

"They're with Percy...they'll be fine." Bill murmured, apparently having read my mind. "I'm sure."

"Glad to hear you've got so much faith in the rest of us!" Fred's sarcastic voice floated through the tent, spinning around I saw my remaining children standing before us. Breathing a sigh of relief I embraced them all in turn – poor Harry seemed quite shocked with the bear hug I gave him. It was a few moments before my eyes registered the blood dripping down Olivers arm.

"What on earth happened?" The scot's eyes fell upon Percy as he stuttered a weak explanation. "Percy what happened?"

My third oldest sighed heavily before – quite reluctantly I might add - telling me what had just happened. I'm pretty sure my eyes are the size of dinner plates as he finishes telling us what he and Oliver had done. I knew some very well trained wizards that would struggle when faced one on one with a death eater and yet here two eighteen year olds had managed to take down two.

"Bloody hell Perce!" Once again Bill had been reading my mind as he pulled his younger brother into a hug. "Taking down two death eaters...not a bad feat!"

"One! The other fled...which reminds me...that snake thing...what the heck was that? That death eater took one look at it and took off." Ah! Looks like I'm going to have to explain as well.

"It's the dark mark...it's _his_ mark." Hermione took the words right out of my mouth. A heavy silence fell upon the group as her words sunk in, the older ones apparently piecing tonights events together. It was Ginny's tired mind that asked the first question.

"What does it mean?" Her words gained a sigh from myself as I sat the group down and began explaining. "You see Ginny, when _you-know-who_...well, when he killed someone he'd cast that mark to let everyone know it was him. His followers took to casting it as well."

"Those people tonight were his followers." Charlie finished the explanation as he tended to Olivers wounds. "A lot of those people abadonned _you-know-who_ after his death, they walked away and tried to make out like they never wanted to follow him. When they saw the mark..."

"They fled because they were scared." Percy nodded as realisation hit home. He makes to speak but his words are cut off as someone bursts into the tent.

"Barty?" He's seething, he actually looks ready to kill.

"Which was one it? Who did it? Who conjured it?" Oh Merlins beard...he's not serious!

"I'm sorry abo0ut this Arthur but we found this." Fudge produced a wand from his pocket and placed it on the table in front of us.

"Hey my wand." Harry whispered, hands flying to check his pockets. "Where'd you find that?"

"So it was you Mr Potter?" Barty turns his furious eyes to Harry, _okay this has gone too far..._

"Barty...they're just kids..." My words go unnoticed as Barty continues to glare at Harry, from the corner of my eye I spot Ron growing tenser as his friend is exaimined.

"You actually think he conjured it! You barmy!" Oliver's voice breaks through the deafening silence. "Besides he was with us the entire time...there's no way he could have conjured it!"

"Like I said Barty...we should be questioning the one who _had_ Mr Potters wand." His eyes flickered down to his side where the previously unnoticed house elf stood shaking.

"Winky found it in the woods. Winky didn't steal wand or cast spell, Winky found it." Her eyes are big and pleading but I can see the conviction on Barty's face.

"There's only one thing for it..." Despite Hermiones protests Barty utters the one word all houseelves loathe to hear. "Clothes!"

Winky promptly burst into tears and fled the tent, she would have been followed by Barty had it not been for the death grip Hermione had on his arm. She set into a long...and rather pointed speech about house elves and how ridiculous he was being, how cruel it was to do this to Winky. Barty and Fudge both scuttled out with their tails between their legs, Fudge blushing slightly at being told off by a fourteen year old witch.

"Their mad!" She screeched once again as Ginny dragged her to their tent to change. As tiredness set in I gazed around the tent at my children. Bill was being tended to by Charlie and they were both sending shocked looks Percy's way, Percy was tending to Oliver – both smiling gently whilst Ron was trying to cheer Harry up. My eyes floated back to the tent flap and I couldn't help but worry...something told me that this wasn't the end...

* * *

**There we go everyone's fine...Hogwarts next chapter! R&R**

**Bye bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay first of all I would like to deeply apologise for the terrible and quite frankly insane length of time I've left it between updates. Unfortunately both my personal life and University life decided to jump into the toilet...anyway...all sorted now so I'm back!**

**Hogwarts this chapter, yeah!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**By Rosa241**

**Percy POV:**

"_Confrigo!" My body reacts before my mind has had time to process what's happening. Even with the speed of my counter attack I'm still too slow._

"_Oliver no!" His body goes limp as the light fades from his eyes. The world begins spinning and everything suddenly bursts into a white light. From somewhere in the light a high pitched and chilling laughter seeps into the air, making my bones ache as carries through my body._

All of a sudden the world snaps back into focus with alarming speed, so much so that my stomach churns violently. A few deeps breaths and thankfully I manage to stop myself from throwing up, but how I do is beyond me!

"You alright?" A voice breaks through my mind as a hand clamps down on my shoulder making me jump about three foot in the air, which considering I'm still sat in bed is quite a feet. "Woah easy mate."

Gazing round my eyes lock with Bills who looks worried, whilst at the same time managing to look smug at having caught me off guard. Breathing a sigh of relief that it's Bill's hand and not that of a death eater I give him a small smile whilst attempting to regulate my breathing.

"You alright?" He questions again, evidently having failed not to notice my quite obvious terror. "Bad dream?"

"Yeah." I finally reply. "Something like that." He squeezes my shoulder slightly before he heads out of the door, stopping just once and giving me a questioning look. Ever since I was little I've been prone to getting bad dreams, although I'd call this one more of a nightmare. Finally Bill leaves and I can't help but be thankful. Don't get me wrong I love my family and everything but sometimes I just don't want to talk about it. This is one of those times.

I've been having a variation of that dream/nightmare for the last week, since the world cup. Dad took Oliver to St Mungo's and got him patched up, naturally as soon as mum found out she insisted on letting his parents know. Of course his parents had, quite expectantly, freaked out. From Oliver's letters his parents were actually considering not letting him come back to Hogwarts, although they had finally relented since it was his last year. But that's not what was bothering me.

I already know why I've been having the dream...the prospect of losing Oliver is a haunting prospect. He's my best friend...although lately I've been hoping we could be more than that. Ever since the end of last year, Oliver had a _little _too much butter beer and kissed me, we've been dancing round the subject of us. Eventually we're going to have to deal with it but I think we're both afraid, heck I know I am. Even in the wizarding world being gay isn't always everyone's cup of tea. I know the people who matter accept it, Oliver and the family know I'm gay already, but there are some who don't like it.

Sighing heavily as I gaze out the window, watching as the rain patters down on the window pane. Thankfully light is burning over on the horizon and beginning to spill out over the fields behind the house. I almost sigh in relief as I realise I won't have to go back to that nightmare again for another day.

By the time the sun has fully risen and mum is yelling for us to get up because we're going to be late I've had plenty of time to double check all my packing _and_ clean Hermes' cage out again. One benefit to nightmares – I get plenty done.

"You alright Perce? You look tired." Charlie questions whilst Bill gives me a knowing look. I merely smile at him and tell him I'm fine, ignoring the feeling in the pit of my stomach. Don't ask me why but I've got a strange feeling that something horrible is on its way.

**Harry's POV:**

"Bloody hell!" Ron muttered as we finally made into the safety of the dry school – admittedly we only had to walk from the carriages into the school but even walking that short distance we were wet enough. "Wonder how long this'll last?"

Gazing outside I couldn't help but shudder at the sight. Rain was splashing down onto the already sodden ground, thunder echoed through the air and lightening lit up the sky every few seconds. Even through the thick castle walls I can still here the howling wind..._I hope Hagrid and the first years will be okay on the lake._

"Urgh!" Ron's voice broke me from my thoughts. "Oh for Merlin's sake!"

I couldn't help the bark of laughter that escaped my mouth at the sight that stood before me. Ron was standing there completely covered from head to foot in water with the remnants of what looked like a balloon trailing off his head. Hermione reached up and picked the balloon off, hiding a giggle behind a well placed hand. Her humour was cut short as a second balloon burst just inches away from her, covering her legs in water.

Just like that it was like a damn burst and balloons began falling from everywhere above them. Neville jumped sideways to avoid an incoming balloon and in typical Neville fashion he managed to jump straight into a suit of armour and sent the whole thing clattering to the ground. Lavender was screaming loudly as three balloons collided into her all at once. Malfoy was shrieking in an ever so manly way as he tried and failed to avoid a rather large balloon.

"PEEVES! Get down here at ONCE!" McGonagall screamed over the madness. Peeves merely blew her a raspberry and threw one final balloon. McGonagall halted sharply to avoid the balloon but her efforts were futile as she skidded on the now soaked stone and with a hoot collided into Dean.

"Oh Mr Thomas I do apologise." She muttered whilst struggling to her feet."PEEVES I SHALL INFORM THE HEADMASTER!"

"Wheeeeeeee!" Peeves responded whilst barrelling towards a group of third year girls. "Rather wet aren't they!" He blew one final raspberry before shooting off into the ceiling.

"Get moving then!" A rather damp looking professor McGonagall said sharply.

"Is everything alright?" Percy's voice floated in and I could have sworn I saw a flicker of relief in Mcgonagalls eyes.

"Would you escort everyone into the great hall Mr Weasly?" With very little effort Percy rounded everyone into the great hall.

Before long everyone was in the great hall and silence filled the air as a somewhat dryer Professor McGonagall entered the great hall followed by a rather long line of nervous looking first years. Hagrids giant frame ended the line and I couldn't help breathe a sigh of relief at seeing that he made it across the lake okay.

Finally the sorting ended and food appeared in front of them all. Everyone tucked in happily – myself included – whilst those of us that could hear listened to Nick's tale about Peeves. Honestly the things that poltergeist got up to it was really amazing. Hermione practically fell off of her chair at the news that there were house elves in Hogwarts, before refusing to eat any more and she didn't (despite Rons best attempts).

After everyone was fed and watered sufficiently – with the exception of Hermione – Dumbledore stood before them and began the yearly ritual of notices.

"Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs have all been added to the list of forbidden items, the list of 437 items can be viewed in Mr Filch's office." From the corner of my eye I see Fred give him twin an evil grin. "Also it is my regret to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch cup will not be taking place this year."

The room filled with groans of anger and shouts of disbelief, but none of them were as loud as Olivers.

"WHAT!" Oliver bellowed as he stood up from the table, his chair clattering down behind him. "You can't do that!" Pretty much everyone was staring at him, some highly amused – I'm sure Professor Sprouts hiding a smile – whilst others were looking positively fuming – Professor Mcgonagall!

"Oliver for heavens sake sit down!" Percy whispered harshly to his best friend. Oliver however was in no mood to listen, instead he was shouting his protests as loud as he could. Percy practically had to wrestle Oliver into his chair before sending an apologetic glance Dumbledore's way.

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts -" Whatever Dumbledore had planned on saying was cut off as an ear splitting roar of thunder echoed throughout the room and a red fork of lightening lit everywhere up.

A man I had not previously noticed limped to Dumbledore's left side, leaning heavily on a long staff, before shooting a red streak up into the air. Within minutes the echoeing thunder stopped and the red lightening disappeared. As the room returned to normal all eyes were on the mysterious stranger who was now shaking Dumbledore's hand.

The strangers face was covered in scars and gashs but they looked more like old war wounds. He had something strapped to his face, it...looks almost like an eye...but it can't be...can it!

"Bloody hell...that's Mad-Eye Moody!" Ron whispered in what sounded like awe. "The Auror!"

"Auror?" Dean questioned, I couldn't help but be grateful that there was at least one more person who didn't have a clue what he was talking about.

"Dark wizard catcher. Half the cells in Azkaban are filled thanks to him." Azkaban, now there's a name I recognise...Sirius.

"As I was saying, we are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Tri-wizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

A gasp of shocked followed by mumbles and whispers of disbelief ran through the air. Nearly everyone in the room – even the house ghosts – looked on in total surprise at Dumbledores words.

"The tri-wizard tournament? Is he serious?" Percy said.

"No reason to cancel Quidditch..." Oliver muttered only for Percy to elbow him.

"The Tri-wizard Tournament. . . well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely. The Tri-wizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities -until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

Dumbledore continued explaining about the Tournement but my mind was already reeling. An ancient tournament was going to be held here? More wizard schools were joining us? More wizard schools existed? I had so many questions.

As we finally reached the dorms I had to admit I was exhausted. Fred and George were still moaning about being too young to enter the tournament, Oliver was still complaining about not having any Quidditch this year...I _really_ don't know how he's going to cope...and the rest of the common room was just in awe.

Going to sleep that night my dreams were filled with tournament champions, Cho Chang and – probably wierdist of all – Mad-Eye Moody. For some reason I couldn't quite work out I just couldn't get the Auror out of my head. There was something about him...something...

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Tried to put a bit of humor in there.**

**So Percy's got a bad feeling about this year? Harry's not sure about Moody? And just how will Oliver cope without any Quidditch?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Apologises for the delay in updates but between completing my final year at university and some personal issues I've not had the best time of late. Once my exams are over, 2 weeks and counting, I'll have much more time to update. Hope this keeps you satisfied until then.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Chapter Nine

By Rosa241

**Percy's POV:**

"I'm serious the guys mental!" Ron said for what had to be the hundredth time since coming down here. "Totally and completely bonkers!"

"It's completely barbaric…those curses are unforgivable for a reason…he had no right to use those curses in a classroom! Did you see poor Neville?" I was with Hermione on this one, what on earth Professor Moody was thinking is beyond me. He above everyone else would be aware of what happened to poor Neville's parents. I only know because dad thought it a good idea for someone to be aware of the fact, just in case he had said. I know full well that 'just in case' meant in case Draco Malfoy found out. A nudge brought me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry Hermione, what was it you said?" Ron sniggered slightly, mumbling something that sounded strangely like 'even he can't stand your lectures'.

"I asked what Professor Moody was like in your lesson, you had him this morning didn't you?" I almost asked how exactly she knew my timetable when I thought better of it. _This is Hermione after all, she does have a tendency to know things she probably shouldn't._

"Oh well…it was strange…" Seeing a whole bunch of eager faces I explained.

_Flashback:_

"_So…we're agreed Mr Flint that you know nothing about Dark Magic!" I couldn't help but smile as Flint got torn apart by Professor Moody. I still didn't feel right about the man, there's just something in me that doesn't like him, but if he's going to tear down Flint then I hardly think that he can be all that bad. _

"_Now we'll move on to…Mr Weasley." Maybe I spoke too soon. "What can you tell me about death eaters?"_

"_Oh well…they are the wizards who follow you-know-who, they traditionally follow him into battle and fight by his side. Although most are under the impression that only Pure blooded wizards are death eaters there have been known members who are half blood. After the fall of you-know-who many were imprisoned, some defected away from his side but there are still those who remain, most notably of course those who attacked at the quidditch world cup." _

_Have you ever had the feeling that everyone is staring at you? Sometimes you can just tell that the entire rooms eyes are trained on you. Surprisingly enough it's strangley unnerving ._

"_That's a lot of information Mr Weasley." That revolving eye gives me the creeps._

"_My dad told me after the world cup." I say as a way of an explanation. I may not have done anything wrong but then again this is mad eye moody, he was called mad for a reason._

"_Of course he did…rumour has it Mr Weasley that you had your own battles at the world cup." Oh I had hoped to avoid this. _

"_Um…sort of…" Once again I can feel all eyes on me. _

"_Yes…took down two death eaters didn't you?" I can hear murmurs of surprise run through the classroom. _

"_Well…Oliver and I had a run in with a couple of death eaters yes…" He's staring at me, that revolving eye of his running round and round in his head._

"_Hmm…very interesting…" With that, thank god, he turns his attention elsewhere in the room interrogating another poor soul with their knowledge of dark magic._

_End Flashback:_

"What did I tell you? Eh? Bonkers!" Ron said, rather loudly, to Harry whilst Hermione mutters under her breath about unorthodox teaching methods.

"Can't wait for his lesson." George said to Fred.

"I can, we won't get away with anything…not with that eye of his!" Fred's words caused the smile on Georges face to turn rapidly into a frown. _Well at least there's one bonus with him being here I suppose, I can bank on him keeping Fred and George out of trouble...at least in his lessons._

"Did that really happened?" Dean and Seamus ask in turn.

"Did what happen?" I have a feeling I know what they're asking but I _really_ don't want to have this conversation.

"The death eaters…Ron and Harry told us of course, but we thought that maybe they were exaggerating…so is it true?" Thankfully Oliver bounds into the conversation before I'm forced to answer. He starts off on his tale; most of the table by this point are listening keenly to his words. Fred and George are jumping in with their own personal commentary on the events.

As Oliver talks my mind falls back to my dream and I can't help but shudder slightly. Even now, weeks after the actual event that dream still comes back to haunt me. Oliver assumes I don't like talking about it because I'm embarrassed at the attention that everyone gives me, in reality that's not the problem. Well…it sort of is but every time I think about that night my dream flies back into my head and I just can't stand it. Thankfully before long the topic of the triwizard tournament comes up.

"It's so unfair that the age cut of is seventeen." Fred moans, his words echoed by George.

"Totally unfair, why should we be not allowed to enter just because we're not seventeen yet. It's discrimination thats what it is!" George places his head in his hands and sighs heavily.

"Well I'm glad that you won't be entering." Ginny spoke up from Hermione's side. "Means that you won't get yourself killed!"

She gives Fred and George a knowing look before turning back to her food. I have a funny feeling that Fred and George might be up to something...well in all honesty I **_always_**have a funny feeling when it comes to those two. But right now I just know that they're up to something.

"You okay Perce?" Oliver says gently as we wander down to the quidditch field after dinner. Having no quidditch this year is already taking it's toll on him and it's only been a couple of weeks. I dread to think what he'll be like come Christmas.

"Yeah fine…just thinking…" He gives me a look, like he knows whats on my mind before speaking again.

"About the world cup?" I merely nod and he lets it go. One of the reasons Oliver is my best friend is because he has this amazing ability to just know when I don't want to talk about it, this is one of those times. The world cup scared the living daylights out of my, I could well have lost all of them, Bill, Charlie, Dad, Oliver...even thinking about it sends shivers up my spine.

"Urgh! Look at that." Oliver nudges me and points off to somewhere in the distance. Following his gaze I can't help smiling as I see Viktor Crum exiting the Quidditch pitch. The students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang had arrived a few days ago. Whilst most people were fawning over the beauty of the girls from Beauxbatons –for one obvious reason that isn't an issue for me – or going on and on about how amazing Viktor Crum was Oliver was not.

"Can't stand that guy…he's so full of himself." His words are laced with such anger.

"Oliver you don't even know him." I force myself to keep my face straight as he pouts, looking remarkably like a five year old.

"Don't need too…you can just tell! Look at him, wandering round in shirts with cut of sleeves. He's got the whole 'look at me I'm so cool' thing going on. So full of himself." His extremely poor Bulgarian impression sends me into a fit of giggles.

"You just don't like him because he injured Mark Shanksky in that friendly match between Ireland and Bulgaria last year." He merely pouts again and continues walking towards the Quidditch field, all the way muttering about the 'Bulgarian idiot' although his language wasn't quite as nice as my own.

I don't know why but watching Oliver play quidditch has always calmed me down. It doesn't matter how many times I watch him play he's still as elegant as ever and it mezmerises me. It really does. Most people think I'm strange for coming down and watching Olivers practices so much but I honestly don't care.

Flipping open my potions book I make a start on the essay Snape set us, the sooner I start the sooner I'll be finished, that's my theory. Olivers theory is more like leave it till the last possible minute then panic, get me to help him and stay up all night. How he's made it through school so far I'll never know.

"Hi." I practically jump three feet in the air as a voice interrupts me. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh, Cedric hi…don't worry about it…didn't realise anyone was here is all. How are you?" I try to be polite but I've never really spoken to Cedric before the world cup and even then all he did was annoy me, going on and on about Quidditch all the time...he's nearly as bad as Oliver, the difference being Oliver at least knows when to shut up, around me anyway, but Cedric just didn't seem to get the hint.

"My fault…Oliver going mad without Quidditch then?" He smiles as he sits next to me.

"Like you wouldn't believe!" I say honestly. "What about you? Lack of Quidditch driving you up the wall as well."

"Not really, not when we've got the triwizard tournament to think of." _That bloody tournament, I don't know why everyones so desperate to enter. _"You going to enter."

"No way. If I really wanted to get myself killed then I would have jumped off the astronomy tower years ago." He gives me this half confused half surprised look and I can't help but elaborate. "The tournament is nothing more than a stupid competition that people enter for pride and money. Did you know that people have actually died doing this tournament? I just don't see the appeal of risking my life for pride and status…I'd rather not enter and know for a fact that my family weren't going to have to worry about me dying all the time."

The tournament may be prestigious and the fact that Hogwarts has been chosen to enter is and incredible honour don't get me wrong. It's just…it's a competition, yes it takes skill and strength but it also takes luck. Is that really something to be proud of? Getting lucky?

Evidentally my words have put to bed anything he wanted to say as he says his goodbyes and walks away. As I look out over the Quidditch field my eyes are drawn to the figure high up in the sky now no longer moving, his body trained in my direction.

_Just wonderful…_

Ever since the world cup Oliver has had a big problem with Cedric and I don't know why. Part of me wants to believe that Cedric did or said something but I just have this feeling...

* * *

**Ooh is Oliver getting jealous? Why does Percy keep having that dream? **


	10. Chapter 10

**I know, I know, kill me now. No excuses, no nothing, just an update!**

**Disclaimer: Alas JK Rowling won't sell me the rights but I vow to keep trying!**

* * *

Chapter Ten:

By Rosa241

**Percy's POV:**

_If I wasn't convinced before that Oliver had a problem with Cedric then I am now. Honestly I don't know what he was thinking, I've been over it so many times but I still can't make head nor tail of it. _

_Flashback:_

"_What is wrong with you?" I sigh as Oliver throws yet another book onto the floor. He merely mutters 'nothing' before turning his attention back to the section of floor that he's furiously trying to burn a hole in with his eyes. "Oh do you know what? Fine! Be a moody git for all I care, I'm so sick of this. I don't know what your problem is with Cedric but I've had enough of it!"_

"_I haven't got a problem with Cedric..." He mumbles, if ever I've heard a lie._

"_Rubbish! Every time Cedric shows up you go mad, at the world cup when we were walking and Cedric was talking to me, don't think I didn't notice the dirty looks you kept sending him. And then just now before Cedric showed up you were fine, now..." I sigh heavily as I trail off. _

"_I don't have a problem with Cedric. It's just..." _

"_Just what Oliver? Don't shut me out!" I'm practically shouting now but I couldn't care less, I'm so angry._

"_Nothing. Nothing at all." With that my anger boils over, I'm so frustrated right now I don't know what to think. With an angry sigh I leave the room, knowing full well this will carry on all night unless one of us calms down._

_End Flashback:_

My mind is so focused on Oliver that I fail to notice the body infront of me until I walk straight into it.

"Umph!" My eyes flash down as someone hits the ground. One of the Beauxbatons girls is now sitting on the floor, confusion flashing across her face, wondering quite how she got down there.

"I'm so sorry! Oh Merlin..." I quickly help her to her feet, she's studying me with curious eyes. "I wasn't looking where I was going at all, I'm so sorry."

"Iz quite alright." She's giving me this strange look, almost like she's fascinated by me. "Fleur." She introduces herself, extending her hand.

"Percy." Even as I shake her hand she's still giving me this curious look. "I'm really sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention."

"The school...iz very big." Her eyes fall to the floor, almost as if she's embarrassed.

"Your lost?" She nods her head ever so slightly. "Where was it you were looking for?"

"Ze dormitories, ze curfew...it iz zoon, no?"

"Would you like me to show you?" She nods her head once again, she's still giving me that look...it's rather unnerving. "What do you think of Hogwarts then?"

"Iz nice...not az beautiful az Beauxbatons but very...nice...You enter tournament?" Her English is better than I would have thought.

"No, it's uh, not really my thing." At her confused look I continue. "I just...don't see the point I suppose, don't get me wrong, I've got total respect for anyone who enters I just don't think it matters all that much. Sure the money is great and being chosen would be an honour but at the end of the day it's still a tournament and in the grand scheme of things I just, I just don't think it matters all that much. At least, that's what I think."

She seems to contemplate this for a few moments before replying.

"What matterz to you?" I take a minute before answering.

"My family, my friends, school...I wouldn't want to think that I'd be putting my family through the constant worry of the tournament. Here we are."

"Ah, thank you. Your wordz are...interesting." With that she heads off towards the dormitories. Realising the time I decide it'd be best to head back, hopefully Oliver will have calmed down...hopefully!

**Fred's POV:**

"So we can go now?" George asks. It didn't take long for Madam Pomfrey to fix the aging potion thank god.

"Yes." Her voice is stern and full of venom, as chance would have it we're not the first to try to trick the Goblet but apparently our attempt went the most wrong, well if you're going to go wrong you may as well be spectacular with it. Naturally McGonagall had to come down and give us a good shout, detention for a week seems a bit harsh but what can we do.

"So we going with a plan B then or are we calling it a day?" George queries, personally I'm thinking calling it a day – not giving up, we never give up! "I think we should call it a day, we've got much bigger things to think about."

"Oh yeah, like what?" I wasn't aware we had anything planned.

"Duh! Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes! I've had a good idea for another product, listen to this..." As my twin rattles off his idea (a good idea I must say) Mad Eye Moody comes strolling past us. That guy is creepy as, honestly I've known some creepy people – Snape comes to mind – but that man is just about the creepiest! Brilliant like, but creepy.

**Mad Eye Moody's POV:**

My eye flashes round the room instantly falling on Mr Potter. Somehow he seems to sense that I'm watching him. He has no idea what's going to happen, no idea at all. By the time I'm finished Harry Potter will be dead and the dark lord will rise once again, and I shall be responsible, I shall be at the dark lords side for the rest of eternity.

All too suddenly I become aware of someone's eyes on me. It doesn't take long for me to find the owner of those eyes, Percy Weasley. Ever since I came here that boy has been watching me. Maybe he suspects something...no, no he can't...but why does he stare? I catch him staring all the time, constantly watching. It's not just me he watches, he's always watching, it's almost as if he expects an attack...I shall have to keep my eyes on him.

**Percy's POV:**

"_Confrigo!" My body reacts before my mind has had time to process what's happening. Even with the speed of my counter attack I'm still too slow._

"_Oliver no!" His body goes limp as the light fades from his eyes. The world begins spinning and everything suddenly bursts into a white light. From somewhere in the light a high pitched and chilling laughter seeps into the air, making my bones ache as it carries through my body. _

_Another figure steps into the light, another voice, this one less chilling than the first but more real, more dangerous, more apparent. What they're saying I don't know but that voice._

Waking with a start I barely hold in a scream. My hearts hammering inside and my heads spinning, it takes almost everything I have not to be sick right there. I'm shaking so hard, everything's shaking from head to foot. As I finally begin to calm down that voice slinks into my mind, that voice...

* * *

**Voila! When will Percy realise that poor Ollie is jealous? Why is Percy having that nightmare? What will Fred and George do next? All will be revealed in time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! Before we get started I would like to give a sincere thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed and favourite this story. Thank you so much. **

**To answer a couple of questions those have been posed my way:**

ShinigamiSaisei **I am quite certain that you must have been reading my mind, you seem to have worked out what I was planning. **

Mcvities22 **yes, yes, yes! I know that I am totally unfair for keeping everyone hanging for so long, I apologise. Forgive me?**

Harper79 **haha! Thank you for your messages, I appreciate your concern. I'm fine, just slow at updating!**

**And can I just say, wow! Over 3000 words - I might have gotten a bit carried away. Never mind.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:**

**By Rosa241**

**Harry's POV:**

"I'm telling you, I would so enter!" Seamus yells as he and Ron continue to argue.

"No you wouldn't mate. You say you would but at the end of the day you'd be too scared." Ron smirks back.

"I would not!" Seamus protests. Ron makes to continue to argue but Dean's intervention seems timely.

"Let's face it guys, we all say that we'd enter but would we? I mean as much as I'd love to think I'm brave and all that, would you really want to go up against some of those Durmstrag guys. I mean seriously have you seen the size of them!" I've always liked Dean. He always manages to keep a cool head with things.

"Well I'd enter." Ron mutters as his gaze wanders back to his potions assignment.

"I wouldn't." I'd half forgotten that Neville was here, he's so quiet sometimes. "My Gran would probably kill me for even thinking it." Neville shudders at the thought before continuing. "Besides that, it's really dangerous. Percy's right, being part of the competition wouldn't mean anything if you got killed."

"I agree with Neville." Hermione voices from over towards our left, she says nothing more before burying her nose back into her book.

"What about you Harry?" Dean questions. In all honesty I haven't really thought about it much. Would I want to enter? Sure it'd be an honour to be chosen and the thought of actually winning well...that would be mental but...is it worth it?

"I don't know. Maybe, maybe not." I answer honestly. Ron snorts at this before launching himself into another tirade over how amazing it would be.

**Percy's POV:**

Unsurprisingly the library is one of the most peaceful places in the school. Honestly I come here, not to study although I usually do, but for a bit of peace. It used to be an escape from Flint, although there was that one day..._no, no Percy don't go there._ Shuddering at the memory my mind conjures I can't help but find myself lost in it.

_Flashback:_

_That voice grates through my mind as I hear it. Usually I'm safe here; usually I can relax...usually. Flint never, repeat never, comes here. I was starting to think he was allergic. Judging from the smirking face that now greats me as I stand. Although I've become more confident since becoming friends with Oliver I must admit I'm still terrified of Flint and his friends. _

"_Well, well, well what do we have here." Flint and his friends all laugh as I stand, gathering my things slowly. The last thing I want is to give them reason to think that I'm scared. "Going somewhere are we?" _

"_Yes actually." He seems surprised that I'm actually addressing him. "Got to meet my brothers, as a matter of fact they should be here in a minute." _

_A flash of fear crosses Flints face before being replaced by that smug smirk. As stupid as Flint is even he knows that both Bill and Charlie are, number one – much bigger than he is, and number two – powerful wizards. I'm not entirely convinced he believes my words; I've never been good at lying. Bill and Charlie actually don't know anything about what's going on. Oliver has tried to get me to tell them but I won't, I don't want anyone to know. _

"_Really?" He questions. At my nod he moves forward slightly. "Well then I'll have to make this quick won't I!?" _

_Before I can even breathe Flint has an iron grip on my left arm, his grip is so tight and strong. For a moment he just stares me in the eyes with that smirk still on his face. I try hard not to let the incredible pain I'm feeling be shown on my face. _

"_You honestly think that I'm scared of those pathetic brothers of yours! They'd probably be grateful for me doing this, for me showing everyone exactly what you are. Pathetic! Weak!" He yanks hard on my arm, pulling me closer towards him, squeezing harder than ever. He may not be that much bigger than me but merlin is he strong! I barely restrain myself from groaning in agony as his grip seems to tighten once again. "I'm never going to leave you alone." He shoves me backwards, my back colliding painfully with a chair as I stumble. _

_His gang chuckle again as I regain my footing. He rejoins them before wandering off, he turns back as he leaves._

"_Oh and if you think that Wood can help you, you've got another thing coming." He chuckles once again before finally going. As he finally leaves I can feel tears prickling my eyes but I refuse to let them fall, letting them fall would be letting him win, ignoring them comes easily from the practice. The pain in my arm however is far too immense to ignore. _

_Stripping off my jumper and rolling up my shirt sleeve I can't help but gasp as I see the sight. The top of my arm is bright red and already starting to bruise. I quickly get dressed, ignoring the pain, and head back to the dorm rooms. I know that he definitely can't get to me there. _

_As I walk away I can't help but sigh. Looks like my safe haven isn't so safe after all._

_End Flashback:_

As I shake my head, ridding myself of that awful memory, my mind wanders once again. That wasn't the worst thing that Flint and his gang did to me, no, things got much worse than that. Once again cue the shuddering but that...that was the very first time things got physical, the first time it went beyond teasing and name calling. That was the start of what became the worst few months of my life. Up until this summer Oliver was the only one who knew about the physical side of Flints bullying. Of course Oliver had finally convinced me to tell mum and dad the truth.

_Flashback: _

_Everyone has gone to bed; Oliver and I are the only ones awake. As he laughs at my story he gets this serious look on his face for a moment._

"_I really am sorry about this afternoon; I keep forgetting that they don't know." I've had a feeling that this was coming._

"_Its fine really, just don't say anything else please. I'd rather not worry them just yet." His sigh tells me just about everything he thinks of my request. Its a few moments before either of us speak again._

"_You need to tell them." I know he's right, of course he's right. It's just so hard to think about it. _

"_I will, I will just...not yet...I'll speak to them after the world cup, no sense causing trouble before hand." He shifts now, moving to sit next to me as opposed to opposite me. _

"_Oh Perce..." He sighs, going silent for a moment before speaking again. "I would have thought, now that your mum and dad know about the bullying that this would be easier to say. Everything that Flint did to you, how much he hurt you...he shouldn't be getting away with it."_

"_He didn't get away with it." I mumble even though I know he's right. "I AM going to tell them I swear it's just...I know how hurt dad was to find out about this, to find out that I'd kept it from him. When he finds out that...that things got violent...it'll kill him. And mum, she'll be so upset. Not to mention I'm pretty sure Bill and Charlie will kill him."_

"_So you're worried about Flint?" He questions, earning a glare from me._

"_No of course not. I just know that as soon as everyone finds out about this, it's going cause a lot of trouble." He nods at me, knowing I speak the truth. _

"_Your real problems going to be Fred and George, when those pair find out Marcus Flint is going to have a double whirlwind of trouble flying his way." I actually smirk at this, trust Oliver to find a way to cheer me up._

_End Flashback:_

Naturally I'd been right. Mum had cried when I finally told the truth she was worried about me coming back in case Flint tried it again. It had taken almost three days to convince her that I was okay and that it was over. Dad and Bill had gotten angry; honestly it's a bloody good job that neither of them knew where he lived. As for Charlie, well Charlie has felt guilty. He'd been ever so upset and angry at himself for not realising how bad things had gotten.

"Perce?" Oliver's sheepish voice brings me out of my thoughts, thankfully!

"Hi." Things have been a little awkward these last few days since our argument, we've barely spoken which has been very difficult.

"I'm sorry." He sits down opposite me before continuing. "I don't like Cedric okay! I just don't."

"But why?" I really don't understand it; he's never been a problem before.

"I just...okay look. He's never bothered with you before, right?" I nod my head, wondering where he's going with this. "And now, all of a sudden he's acting like the two of you are best mates. It just winds me up you know?"

"It winds you up that he wants to be my friend?" He sighs, shaking his head.

"No, it winds me up that he's acting like the fact that he's ignored you for the entire time he's been here, the fact that he's never once spoken to you, he's acting like that doesn't matter. Well I'm sorry but it does. There are so many people in this school who had no idea just how amazing you are. I've known it all along, I've tried hard and worked at it, at us being friends. We both have. And now that you've taken on a death eater, two death eaters, people are suddenly saying how brilliant you are, people who before never even bothered about you. Cedric never once looked twice at you but now, as soon as the world cup happened, he wants to be your best mate. I'm sorry but I don't agree with it." He's furious, his voice is probably little more than what it normally would be but don't be fooled, he's fuming. "Some of these people probably saw Flint bullying you and never did anything to help you. Yet now they want to be your best mate!"

As Oliver falls into silence, his breathing settling back into a normal rhythm I think. He's got a point. Since what happened at the tournament became public knowledge people have been treating me differently, like all of a sudden they actually care about me. I know that people have seen a different side to me, some of them genuinely feel bad for not getting to know me before but most of them, well most of them just want to align themselves with the wizard who took down a death eater. As much as I've played it down, I know that taking on a death eater is no mean feat.

"Oliver. I don't care about Cedric, or any of the others." He looks at me now, curiosity in his voice. "You've always been there for me, since the day right here in the library you've been there. You didn't need a death eater or anything else to be my friend; you became my friend because you wanted to be. I know that. I also know that Cedric Diggory is the single most annoying person I've come across of late. Honestly he's more obsessed with Quidditch than you are and that's saying something!"

He smiles as I speak and I know that we're back on track. I know that his anger at Cedric is fuelled by his concern and friendship for me. And I have to admit that it's touching. As we settle down I know that we're back on track, as much as Oliver annoys me I wouldn't swap him for the world.

**Mad Eye's POV:**

"Minerva." I call out to her as she wanders past me. She slows her pace to match my own but says nothing. "Percy Weasley."

"What about him?" She says as we walk.

"I've noticed him and what with his actions at the world cup, I'm curious. What's he like?" The kid's been staring at me from the second I got here. I know he can't possibly suspect something but my mind has been wondering about him. It can't hurt to know a bit more about the enemy.

She stops walking at this and just stands dead for a moment, a fond smile crossing her face. Evidentially he's a favourite of hers, useful to know.

"Percy Weasley is one of the most brilliant and brightest students I've ever had the pleasure of teaching." I raise my –moody's eyebrow –at this, but she continues. "You might not know it now but you soon will. He's very intelligent; he's got a knack for magic in general. Now most students pick up one or two subjects rather well, some pick up everything at an even level. But Percy Weasley, and Miss Granger at that thought, well they've both picked up everything at an alarming pace. Very early on I noticed that Percy had a talent for just about anything he put his hand to when it came to magic."

"Might make a decent Auror then?" Crap! I was afraid that she'd say something like this. She seems to think for a second before carrying on.

"A year ago I would have said no, but now I think that he would make a perfect Auror." Damn. "Earlier on his attitude was somewhat...proud. He had an ego to be quite frank. But now...well now he seems to have had a change of heart. Whatever caused it I don't know, but what I do know is that he is fast becoming the wizard I had always thought he could be."

With that she carries on her way. Damn it all to hell and back! I had known that he was smart, maybe smarter than the rest of the rabble in this school, but hell! If what she says is true then I may well have a problem on my hands. Unless...

_Oh now that really is a good idea...two birds with one stone..._

**Oliver's POV:**

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" - he indicated the door behind the staff table - "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

As Dumbledore stands at the very front of the great hall everyone finally falls silent. Thankfully the feast had finally ended and the champions were ready to be drawn, well almost ready.

The flames in the Goblet turned a bright red and sparks flew high into the air. The great hall was filled with gasps as a barrel of flames shot high into the sky, sending a charred piece of paper fluttering down. Dumbledore caught it in his hand, holding it at arm's length.

"The champion for Durmstag will be..." _Oh get on with it! _"Viktor Krum!"

The room cheered raucously as Krum stood, looking smug as he wandered over towards the door Dumbledore pointed out before. The cheering and clapping stilled quickly as a second barrel of flame, and another charred piece of paper, flew from the Goblet.

"The champion from Beauxbatons will be..." _Once again get on with it! _"Fleur Delacour!"

"Like that's a shock!" Angelina muttered to me as the room erupted into a barrage of cheers and claps. The girl, whose face seems familiar, skips happily to the front of the room before hurrying to the room Krum previously entered.

This was the moment everyone had been waiting for, the champion from Hogwarts. Everyone stilled in suspense as the realisation became clear, the Hogwarts champion was next. As a third piece of charred paper flew from the Goblet the entirety of the room held their breath.

"The champion from Hogwarts will be..." I couldn't help but hold my breath along with everyone else. Just who from the school would the Goblet deem worthy? "Percy Weasley!"

The entire Gryffindor table burst into cheers at this but not me. Percy's eyes shot over to where Dumbledore stood before meeting my own. Somewhere my mind registered Ron and Ginny's confused queires to their older brother but right now it was Percy's voice that I heard.

"Thats not possible, I didn't enter."

_What the hell just happened here?_

* * *

**And I think I'm going to leave it there. Quite a lot of revelations here, I thought I'd get on with it and stop dilly dallying around. Don't worry though an update will be here this time next week at the latest, hopefully sooner but that depends on work. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Urgh! Don't you just hate writers block! I've had it before of course but lately, good god! Honestly it's been awful. I can have a sudden brain wave, a sudden burst of inspiration but as soon as my fingers touch the keyboard anything and everything that was gracing my mind before instantly runs away. Thankfully I've managed to nail down this most recent brainwave – literally – and have planned out the next couple of chapters. Yay!**

**Disclaimer: Much to my chagrin I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve:**

**By Rosa241**

**Percy's POV:**

"Professor?" I move towards Dumbledore as soon as my brain kicks into gear. "Professor this has got to be a mistake."

"No mistake mister Weasley." He says showing me the piece of paper in his hand.

"No Professor, I didn't enter my name. I never entered. I can't be a champion." He gives me a surprised look before gazing intently at the paper in his hand. When he turns his eyes towards me again I can tell that he's made up his mind.

"I'm sorry mister Weasley but your names been drawn, you have no choice but to compete." He quickly directs me towards the doorway and I find myself moving towards it. Before I make my way downstairs I turn my attention back to Oliver momentarily. Oliver sends me a confused glance to which I merely shrug my shoulders, unsure of what else to do, before descending the staircase.

As I reach the room at the bottom of the stairs my eyes meet those of a confused Fleur and the stoic eyes of Krum. Sitting down in one of the nearby chairs I can't help but sigh heavily. How the hell did this happen? I didn't put my name in the cup. I don't understand this at all.

The Triwizard cup is a very powerful piece of magic which wouldn't be fooled very easily. Part of me believes that Flint is responsible but I honestly can't see it. The guys awful and completely terrible but I just can't see him doing this. He's not that powerful.

"You entered ze tournament?" Fleur's voice distracts me from my thoughts.

"No, no I didn't." I sigh once again before continuing. "I didn't enter."

"You didn't enter? I don't understand." Evidentially she doesn't believe me, big surprise there I can hardly believe this myself.

"Someone put my name in the cup, I didn't enter. I can't believe this." Fleur wanders back towards Krum as I drop my head into my hands, what the hell is going on?

Footsteps signal the arrival of someone else, hopefully someone who can put this right. My eyes connect with someone I didn't expect.

"Harry?" He looks shocked and confused right now, probably more so than myself. "What on earth...?"

"What is it?" Fleur interrupts me before either of us can say anymore. "Do zey want us back in ze hall?"

Harry looked positively stunned right now, evidentially he had no idea what was going on. Well that makes two of us. He turned his head towards me, his mouth opening slightly, but the timely arrival of Ludo Bagman.

"Extraordinary!" He took Harry by the arm and led him to the centre of the room. "Absolutly extraordinary! Gentlemen, lady...may I introduce – incredible so it may seem – the fourth Triwizard champion."

Viktor Krum stood up straight, his whole body tense and totally rigid. My eyes flitted between Mr Bagman and Harry before settling on the latter. Fleur tossed her hair back over her shoulder before laughing slightly.

""Oh, vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman." Ludo Bagman however didn't look amused. Oh god he was telling the truth.

"Harry, are you alright?" My voice seemed strange to me, so strained and whisper like. Before he could answer however Bagman spoke again.

"Joke?" Repeated a bewildered Bagman. "No, no, not at all! Harry's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!"

"But evidently zair 'as been a mistake." Fleur said, continuing to argue. "'E cannot compete. 'E is too young."

"Well...it is amazing," said Bagman smiling down at Harry. "But, as you know, the age restriction was only imposed this year as an extra safety measure. And as his name's come out of the goblet...I mean, I don't think there can be any ducking out at this stage...It's down in the rules, you're obliged...Harry will just have to do the best he -"

Before our conversation could continue the door burst open and a larger group of people came through. Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape made a beeline for Harry and myself whilst Madame Maxine and Professor Karkaroff headed towards their respective champions. Fleur began protesting to Madame Maxine who then launched on her own protests to Dumbledore.

Karkaroff, Madame Maxine and Professor Snape began a war between themselves as to who was responsible for the situation.

"Thats enough Severus." Dumbledore said, taking charge once again. "Did you put your name into the Goblet Harry?"

"No. No I didn't." Harry answered.

"Did you ask an older student to put your name into the Goblet?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"No." Harry answered again.

"He iz lying of course." Madame Maxine yelled whilst Snape gave Harry a disdainful glare.

"He couldn't have crossed the ageline!" McGonagall practically yelled.

"Zen Dumbly-dore made a mistake." Madame Maxine answered before McGonagall began to yell again.

As everyone began arguing again my eyes found Harry. Harry was looking more confused and scared as the moment passed. I couldn't help but grow increasingly angry, eventually it just became to much.

"Everyone be quiet!" My voice came out far sharper than I had intended but it had the desired effect. The room grew silent as all eyes came to rest on me. "Harry are you okay?"

Harry gave me a small nod, blushing slightly but looking calmer now. Walking over I placed both my hands on his shoulders before saying my piece.

"If Harry says that he didn't do it then he didn't do it. Madame Maxine you must know how powerful the Goblet is, how could Harry surpass that? As talented as Harry is he's a fourth year, he doesn't possess those kinds of abilities. And whilst we're on the subject I didn't enter the tournament either, and I'd quite like to know what the heck's going on!" Professor Dumbledore gave nothing away by his expression; Snape was still glaring Harrys way whilst I'm almost certain that Professor McGonagall was hiding a smile.

"Mr. Crouch...Mr. Bagman." said Karkaroff, his voice sharp once more. "You are our - er - objective judges. Surely you will agree that this is most irregular?"

Ludo Bagman gazed towards Mr Crouch who seemed to have aged almost a hundred years since the world cup. He stood silently for a few moments before he spoke.

"The rules are quite clear. Those whose names are drawn from the Goblet are bound to compete. There is no option the boy must compete." His voice was sharp and slightly drawn.

Bagman clapped his hands together and smiled at the group before him. Clearly he thought the matter was now closed. Clearly Karkaroff didn't agree at all, threatening to leave at once, which of course was ludicrous. He couldn't leave since Viktor was now bound to compete like the rest of us.

During their arguing Professor Moody had entered the room. As he spoke everyone grew silent once again.

"It's very simple Karkaroff, somebody entered Potters name into the tournament knowing full well that he'd had to compete if his name got drawn out." Finally someone was talking a bit of sense.

"Evidently, someone 'oo wished to give 'Ogwarts two bites at ze apple!" said Madame Maxime.

"I quite agree, Madame Maxime," said Karkaroff, bowing to her. "I shall be lodging complaints with the Ministry of Magic and the International Confederation of Wizards -"

"The only one whose got the right to complain is Potter himself but I've yet to hear him utter a word." _My thoughts exactly!_

"Why should 'e complain?" Burst out Fleur Delacour, stamping her foot like some sort of petulant child. "'E 'as ze chance to compete, 'asn't 'e? We 'ave all been 'oping to be chosen for weeks and weeks! Ze honor for our schools! A thousand Galleons in prize money - zis is a chance many would die for!"

"Maybe someone hoping Potter _is_ going to die for it!" Moody growled his whole body tensing.

The room went silent again at this. My grip on Harry's shoulders tightened slightly, Moody's words sent a shockwave through my body. Ludo Bagman's shocked voice finally broke the silence.

"Moody old boy...what a thing to say!"

"Someone hoodwinked a very powerful object, just like Weasley says. Only an extremely talented wizard could cast a Confundus Charm powerful enough to bewilder the Goblet of fire. A charm powerful enough would be able to make the Goblet forget about the fact that there were only three schools. Make it think there were four, then if Potters name were entered under the fourth school...he'd have to compete."

"You seem to have given this a great deal of thought..." Karkaroff clearly made to argue but Moody was having none of it.

"It was once my job to think like this, to think like dark wizards do, as you well know." Moody didn't get any further before Dumbledore intervened.

"ALASTOR!" Dumbledores voice rose to a level I'd never heard before. "We do not know for certain how this situation arose, however here we are. Both Percy and Harry have been chosen to compete and as per the rules of the Goblet they will both have to compete. And if anyone has an alternative solution then I would be most anxious to hear it."

A great deal of grumbling began but no one made to argue, seemingly everyone realising that there really was no other option.

_Fantastic._

**Oliver's POV:**

Percy's been chosen as the Hogwarts Champion! How the hell did that happen? And Harry! What the hell happened there!?

"I can't believe Harry did it, he passed the age line." Fred laughed as he addressed his twin.

"I know, it's mental! How on earth did he manage it?" George joined in his twins laughter, both stopped laughing as Ron came storming past.

"He could have at least told us. All that crap he said about not wanting to compete...liar." Ron stormed away, followed closely by an equally furious Hermione, although I'm quite sure that her anger was directed at Ron rather than Harry.

"Why would Percy enter? Everything that he said, I don't get it." Neville's voice was curious. There was no scorn or malice there but there was genuine confusion.

"He didn't Neville, someone is setting him up." My words were laced with anger and something else I couldn't quite place.

"I bet it was Flint." George's voice was far angrier than my own, and I couldn't help agreeing with his statement. There was just something about this whole situation...what is going on?

**Harry's POV:**

Everyone's finally calmed down slightly, emphasis on the slightly, there was still a lot of anger in the room. Percy's hands had yet to leave my shoulders, something I'm entirely grateful for.

"You okay?" He whispered to me as everyone began to disperse around the room.

"Yeah...sort of." My voice quivered slightly as I spoke I'm so confused and slightly scared right now. Did someone really want me to die?

"Well, shall we crack on, then?" Ludo Bagman announced rubbing his hands together. "Got to give our champions their instructions, haven't we? Barty would you like to do the honors?"

Mr Crouch moved towards the firelight before he spoke. He looked ill.

"The first task is designed to test you daring so we're not going to tell you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality for the best wizards and witches. The first task will take place on the 24th of November in front of a panel of judges and the remaining students." He stopped momentarily to take a deep breath before he carried on. "You are not permitted to ask for any help or accept any help from their teachers to complete the tasks. You will face the task with only your wand and will receive information about the second task once you have completed the first."

"Oh, and Champions are exempt from the end of year tests." With that Mr Crouch left the room before continuing.

After a little hesitation the remaining members of the group left the room, Professor McGonagall reminding us to get to bed before she left.

"Well..." Percy said as the door at the top of the stairs slammed to a close. "What a day this turned out to be."

"Yeah...no one's going to believe me, are they?" It was obviously going to happen. Ron and Hermione would stand by me I'm sure but everyone else would believe me to be a cheat. I just know it.

"Of course they are. You're telling the truth that's all that matters." He pulled my arm slightly as we began to wander towards the stair case. "People will see that, that's all that matters."

The great hall is completely deserted by now. _How long were we down there?_ As we begin to wander towards the staircase a thought suddenly comes to my mind.

"You didn't enter...you didn't enter either." Percy gazes at me before sighing. "They were talking about me, about somebody entering my name but you were entered too. You didn't enter either."

"No I didn't enter. But to be honest right now we've got bigger things to focus on. Like trying to explain all of this." He sighed again but clearly he wanted to let the entire thing drop, right now I want to find out exactly what the heck's going on.

"But somebody put our names in there, somebody wants both of us to compete. Why...who..." Percy turns to me before speaking.

"I know, I know. I don't know who put my name, or your name, into the Goblet. But that doesn't matter right now, what matters is that both of us now have to compete. We need to focus on that now. But mark my words, if I ever find out who did this there's going to be hell to pay!" The last line was growled out, it was so un-Percy like that for a moment I felt fear growing into my heart. "Lets go back to the common room."

_What the hell is going on?_

* * *

**And there we are! So what will everyone think to this whole thing? And how will poor Percy cope with the first task? **


	13. Chapter 13

***peaks out from underneath my rock* Hello all! I know I've been away for some time now but long story short my gran has been rather unwell. She's on the mend now – thank god! - but it was touch and go for a while. Anyway, no further wait, on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Summary: Percy's coming back for his last year at Hogwarts. It's time for the Tri-Wizard tournament! Combine that with best friends, relationships, family and someone who seems to have it in for him I think Percy's in for one hell of a year.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**By Rosa241**

**Percy's POV:**

_I am so sick of everyone. This stupid bloody tournament. Ever since my name was drawn the entire school – with the exception of a few people – seems to have turned against myself and Harry. As much as I can appreciate the situation I can't understand how people can just think so little of us both. Having been at this school for seven years you would think that people would know me by now. _

_I'm sick of being told that I shouldn't have been chosen. The slytherin house has been the worst by far, although I suppose that's got more to do with the fact that I'm in Griffindor than anything else. At least that's what I hope anyway. I may have gotten over many of my insecurities over the years but this is really starting to play on my mind. I'm trying to ignore them, all of the people saying that Hogwarts doesn't have a chance with me as Champion but honestly...I'm starting to believe them. _

"I'm sorry Professor Flitwick but could I borrow Mr Weasley for a moment." Professor McGonagall is standing by the door with a stern expression on her face. _Three guesses what this is about._

"Let me guess, Fred and George." Her resigned sigh tells me everything I need to know. Since the draw almost a week ago now the pair must have gotten into more scrapes than the rest of their years combined. They seem to be making it their mission to defend me at all costs, as much as I appreciate their attempts it's starting to drive me mad.

"Percy I understand the semblance and I can quite agree that the way that the school is reacting is entirely ridiculous. But this...fighting, this constant arguing and fighting, it's getting completely out of hand." Professor McGonagall has been on my side from the moment my name came out of the Goblet but she's still a teacher. She still has to abide by and enforce the school rules. "I've been as lenient as I can get, this has to end."

"I know, I know. I'll talk to them, get through to them." She gives me a sympathetic look as we reach the hospital wing, judging from the fact that she simply walks away I'd say that Fred and George have already been on the receiving end of her temper.

Sighing heavily it takes a few moments before I finally work up the courage to open the door.

"Just what have you two been up to?" They both give me a sheepish look before turning to each other. "Guys this has got to stop. You can't keep this up."

"Yeah but what they were saying it was..." Fred trails off, clearly not wanting to continue, before George leaps in.

"We can't just stand by and listen to people saying these kinds things about you." _Oh hell..._

"Look I appreciate that you're trying to help but please you can't keep getting into fights." They both share a look before turning their attention back to me. "What happened?"

Neither one of them says anything for a few minutes, both evidentially torn between defending their actions and telling the truth. It's George who finally speaks first.

**George's POV:**

"What happened?" My eyes meet my twins momentarily, both of us trying to decide which option would be best. On the one hand Percy needs to know the truth, he's probably going to hear about it anyway, but then on the other hand do we really want to upset him? The things that people have been saying...it's awful. It takes another minute for me to make up my mind, he'll only hear about it later anyway.

"Alright, we were on our way to potions..."

_Flashback:_

"_Get a shift on George, we're already late. Any longer and Snape's going to kill us!" He huffs. Now usually neither of us really care about being late but Snape is one scary guy and I for one do not want to get on his bad side. _

"_Alright, alright I'm coming." We'd been adding a few touches to our little products and completely lost track of time. _

"_I mean can you seriously believe that they chose him!" A voice says as we round the corner._

"_It's pathetic. Between him and Potter we don't stand a chance at this tournament. Why would the cup chose him? He's pathetic." A very female voice enters the conversation – or should I say the slandering. _

"_I mean Weasley? Why would he be the champion? One of his brothers, you know the older ones, they would have been great no question but him...What's wrong with the world?" At this my eyes meet Freds and the same thought crosses both of our minds. _

"_Oi! What the hell gives you the right to say anything about Percy?" Fred charges forward, I'm by his side._

"_You don't know anything about him! He's better than both of you, merlin he's better than most of this school combined!" The two girls give us both a look, one that looks like they've smelled the back end of a hippogriff. _

"_Whatever." Oh that's a great response. _

"_Look he's more intelligent than anyone at this school so what makes you think he won't be able to do it. You've got no idea just what's going on so why don't you just keep your nose out!" The words come out of my mouth with such venom that even I'm shocked. _

"_If you really think that he can do it then I think there might be something wrong with you." The first girl snaps as she wanders towards us. _

"_Well they are Weasleys...there's something wrong with that entire family. I mean just look at them." Before I can stop him Fred has already launched a curse in their direction. The girls shriek as their books go flying, sending papers cascading over the corridor. _

"_That's it." It takes less than a moment for curses to start flying everywhere. Ordinarily I wouldn't dream of doing something like this but these two completely deserve it. _

"_What on earth is going on here!?" McGonagalls voice puts a stop to our fight. Oh damn. _

_End Flashback:_

"And you know the rest." Percy sighs before shaking his head.

"Alright look. I know this is hard but you can't go attacking every single person that says something about me. You're just going to have to ignore them and look the other way." Wait what?

"Hang on, what do you mean? We can't just ignore this. All these people they don't know a thing, I mean you took on a death eater, you know more about magic than anyone and you've been set up. Whoever put your name into the goblet has some serious questions to answer." Fred is still obviously furious, I don't blame him.

"We're not just going to stand by and let you go through all of this alone, not like..." I trail off not wanting to go into that.

"Like before with Marcus." Fred shuffles uncomfortably by my side. "Look, what happened with Marcus was a long time ago and it's over now. It wasn't your fault. I should have said something when it all first kicked off but I didn't. You two didn't have anything to do with that."

"Yeah exactly, we didn't do anything. You're our brother we should have been helping you and instead we made everything harder." Fred and I had discussed this several times since we'd found out the truth about what Percy went through. Both of us felt increasingly guilty as we realised just how hard we made life for our brother, somehow Percy had forgiven us but that didn't help with the guilt.

"Alright. I'll admit that you two didn't make life any easier but part of that is my fault." What? "If I'd told someone what happened between me and Marcus then things would have been different. My over reacting to everything you two did...it caused more problems than it solved. The fact of the matter is there's nothing we can do about that now, you can't change what happened."

We're all silent for a few moments after Percy's words. I'd never thought about things that way before. Would things have been different if we'd known? What if Percy had told us from the beginning?

"We might not have known about it but that doesn't excuse the wait we treated you." Fred's words sum up everything. We were awful to Percy; we treated him like crap all because we didn't get along that well. We're just as bad as Flint.

"No it doesn't but like I said part of that is my fault. I totally over reacted whenever something happened between us and that certainly didn't help matters. Look we can't do anything about that now. I really do appreciate you two sticking up for me, I honestly do, but the fighting has to stop. You keep this up and you guys are going to get hurt. Please just...keep your wand's to yourselves from now on and stop picking fights." Despite the situation I can feel a weight being lifted from my shoulders; I guess we all needed to go through this. Percy's words are true, as bad as we feel we can't do anything about the past, all we can do is put things right from now on.

"We'll try, but we reserve the right to thump Flint if he so much as utters a word." To my great surprise Percy smiles at my words.

"You'd have to take that up with Oliver, he reserved the right to do that a long time ago." As he reaches the door he turns back to us. "And for Merlins sake start getting to your lessons on time, your setting a bad example for Ron and Ginny."

I can't help the laughter that escapes me as Percy heads off. Maybe things will be alright.

**Ron's POV:**

"Oh Ron we've been through this. I didn't put my name into the goblet, how could I?" Harry's practically screaming at me now.

"Why don't you tell me? I just don't get why you won't be honest with me, we're supposed to be best mates but you're lying to me." Why can't he just be honest with me?

"Exactly, we're supposed to be best mates but you keep sitting there and you won't believe a word I'm saying!" With that he storms upstairs to the dorms, leaving me sat in the common room by myself. I can't believe him.

"I didn't want to interrupt." Oliver appears from round the corner. "Why do you think he's lying to you?"

"Because he is. I know that he did it, I just wish he had the guts to admit it to me." Before he can say anything I'm on my feet and I've fled up the stairs. I know full well that Harry and I will just end up arguing again but I need the truth.

**Moody's POV:**

So far so good. Potter was inevitably going to get chosen, after all I made sure of it, but the Weasley kid. I wasn't sure it would be a good idea to put his name into the cup, after all I couldn't risk having five champions so I had to rely on good old faith. Judging from what the other teachers had said about him the kid had brains and decent morals – but that's not enough to get the cup to choose him. No it was his actions at the cup. I witnessed that fight he was in and hell I have to admit that the kids got talent. He handled those two death eaters with relative ease, walked away without so much as a scratch, not many can say that. I couldn't be sure that the Goblet would choose him but he's of age and he's a good wizard, better than most at this school. It was a long shot to be honest but it paid off.

That kid was getting far too suspicious of me; he still stares at me, all of the time. Kid doesn't trust me, his instincts are too good. But at least now no one would listen if he decided to voice his distrust of me. And well...I got lucky once, maybe I'll get lucky again and he'll die. I could interfere of course...no...no. Dumbledores suspicious enough after Potter, I can't risk him finding out about me. At least not yet anyway, no I need to be in place for when it all takes place. I'll have to stick to my plan and hope that now Weasley had the tournament to focus on he would keep his beady eyes away from me.

**Percy's POV: **

After everything was over with Marcus I hoped I'd never have to do this again but here I am, hiding out in the library. I just can't stand it anymore, the looks, the whispers, the words...it's driving me insane. Why would someone do this? Oliver keep insisting that it's Marcus but I know better. Marcus is barely passing his classes there's no way that he could have bewitched the Goblet, not with how powerful it is. But who would be powerful enough to do that? My thoughts are interrupted by a familiar voice.

"You look like you've got a lot on your mind." To my immense surprise I find Professor Flitwick standing beside me.

"And then some." I can't help but sighing.

"Don't suppose you've thought much about it, the first task." He sits himself in the chair opposite me as he speaks. "What with everything." Professor Flitwick has always been my favourite teacher and he never doubted for a second that I didn't put my name in the Goblet.

"Not really, not that I could anyway. The only thing we know is that it has something to do with courage and daring. And courage isn't hard to come by." He nods his head knowingly; of course he knew about my past, most of the teachers did.

"Well yes your right. Of course being courageous doesn't mean being fearless, nope true courage means being afraid but still pushing forward." He stares me straight into the eye as he speaks. "And all of those people out there, they're jealous. They all wish it could have been them, that they could be Hogwarts' champion."

"Well they can be the champion for all I care. I never wanted this."

"No, no of course you didn't. But you know when I was studying everyone said I would never be a good wizard because I was too small. I was determind to prove them wrong, so I went to the duelling club. Everyone laughed at me of course but I proved them wrong. I was the best one there by a mile. They never mentioned my height again, well some did but I knew I had proved them wrong." I know where he's going with this.

"And that's what I should do. Win the tournament." Does he honestly think I can do this?

"You don't have to win, but if you compete to the best of your ability then it doesn't matter what anyone says." With that he hops off of the chair and wanders away as he goes to round the shelf he turns back momentarily. "Not that you've got to worry, you're the brightest student in this school. Bill and Charlie were good but..."

He leave the last sentence unsaid and I can't help but feel a little better. Does it really matter who put my name into the Goblet? What's done is done and there's nothing I can do about it. I have to compete and if that's the case then I may as well at least try to put up a fight. With my determination renewed I leave the library, no more hiding.

* * *

**There we are, isn't Flitwick wise? Before I go any further I would like to say a genuine thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favourited or followed this story. Also my internet supplier is changing so I may be unavailable for a few days. Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello all. I would have been back sooner, having actually written most of the chapter before posting the last one however I'm an idiot. My laptop likes to randomly delete stuff so I save things to a memory stick which, like the genius I am, I decided to put through the washing machine. Anyway, I managed to get the chapter written again only to then break my laptop. I finally have a new one so here we are.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**By Rosa241**

**Harry POV:**

_I don't believe it! I actually don't believe it! Can they actually do this? Is this legal? _

My mind spins as I sit here, attempting to pay attention to the lesson McGonagall is giving. I've not stopped thinking about the dragons since Hagrid revealed the information to me last night. I just don't understand how they think this is a remotely good idea? I know this tournament is supposed to be dangerous and everything but come on!

_Flashback:_

_Hagrid and Madame Maxine are several strides ahead of me, not hard considering the size of them, whilst I'm trying my hardest to keep myself hidden. It hadn't taken much to realise that she had no idea where Hagrid was taking them either. I'd kind of hoped that she would spill the beans on whatever he had planned, after all I have to see Sirius at one o'clock and that is a meeting that I have no intentions of missing. _

"_Don' go tellin' anyone I showed yeh, right? Yeh're no s'posed ter know!" Hagrid whispered to Madame Maxine, although I'm quite certain the message was aimed at me as well. _

_After what felt like forever we finally wandered towards a clearing and the sight that greeted me made my blood run cold. Standing in front of me was an enormous, fire breathing, scaled, sharp toothed dragon! In an instant I knew what it was doing here. The first task! That was the first task! Dragons!_

"_Oh my god!" I whispered to myself, reflex telling me to take a couple of steps backwards as the dragon roared and reared onto its legs. _

_Several wizards raced around, sending several spells in its direction. Whatever the spells were they seemed to work just fine as the dragon now lay unconscious on the singed grass. It was only now that I noticed that this was not the only dragon in the area. There were four of them! Four dragons! One for each of us!_

_By now Hagrid and Madame Maxine had wandered further forward to get a better look at the creature. Hagrid was of course in love with dragons. A shiver came over me as I recalled my last encounter with a dragon, Norbet! That one gave Ron one hell of a bite and it was only a baby. These were full grown, adult dragons. Fire breathing, huge claw wielding dragons! _

_A familiar wizard stepped forward, Charlie. Charlie Weasly was here, of course, he was a dragon handler. It was hardly surprising that he would volunteer to come over for the trip seeing as though his family was here. Family...Sirius. As scary as the thought of the dragons were the thought of missing Sirius almost made my heart stop. Turning round I raced full speed back towards the castle with one thought in my mind. _

_Dragons!_

_End Flashback_

Of course I'd mentioned this to Hermione first chance I'd gotten which had sent her into a long speech about health and safety. It was now that I found myself missing Ron more than ever. Ron knew a lot more about dragons, having learned it from Charlie, than either of them. Thinking about Ron sent a wave of anger coursing through me.

_Don't go there Harry..._

Ron was convinced that I'd slipped my name into the goblet, like the rest of the school he thought I was lying to him. I would have thought that after all these years he would know me. He's supposed to be one of my best friends yet he had so easily turned his back on me when I needed him the most. I'm not sure there's any forgiving that. I miss him of course but I'm just so angry. He has no right to treat me that way. Shaking my head I force myself to think about the matter in hand, namely the fact that I was going to have to face a dragon.

Hermione had pointed out that by this point Madame Maxine would have told Fleur all about it. Of course she would have, unlike Dumbledore he doubted that she had any kind of morals when it came to it. Karkaroff would of course have seen the dragons, judging from the fact that he had been edging further into the forest in the same direction that the dragons were in. If Karkaroff knew then that meant that Krum knew. My mind stopped as realisation hit me.

Percy. Percy didn't know. Percy needed to know.

Turning around I headed quickly in the opposite direction.

**Percy POV:**

_Hey Percy, _

_Mum and dad told me about the tournament. I can't believe someone would do that to you mate, that's awful. Anyone got any idea who it might be? More importantly how are you feeling? I can't imagine what's going through your head right now but just know that I'm going to be there. I managed to wangle some time off to be there for the first task. _

_Mum told me how people have been reacting to the news, I hope your dealing with it okay. I hope Fred and George are behaving themselves too. I know they said they were going to stop picking on you but you know what they can be like sometimes. Let me know if they get out of hand. Speaking of which I still can't believe you kept things with Flint quiet as long as you did. I really wish you'd said something at the time, we could have sorted it then. I just feel like things could have been so much different, so much better. I know, I know we've been through this time and time again but I still feel terrible. I should have noticed sooner, I'm your big brother. _

_Anyway, it's getting late here and I should get some sleep soon._

_Hope you're doing okay and I'll see you soon. _

_Love Charlie._

I can't help sighing as I finish Charlie's letter. We've gone over and over the bullying so many times now that I feel like we're going round in circles. Charlie and Bill both feel so guilty and despite my best attempts they won't accept that it's over. I can understand it of course but it's starting to drive me crazy. It's the other part of his letter that really gets my attention though.

_I can't imagine what's going through your head right now but just know that I'm going to be there._

He's coming to the task? How? Getting time off is next to impossible for Charlie; he couldn't even get any time off at Christmas the last few years. So how did he manage to get some time off at such short notice, especially since he had the time off for the world cup not that long ago. Something seems fishy about the whole thing but I shouldn't complain really. It'll be nice to have at least a few people there who actually don't hate me right now. I'm trying not to let the comments bother me but it's hard. Of course I've got Oliver, Ginny and the twins on my side, plus Harry and Hermione of course. As for Ron...Ron is a mystery. He's been so angry about the entire thing and nothing I've said seems to have made a difference. Whatever's made him so mad I'd put money on it being more than just the tournament.

"Percy?" A familiar voice jolts me out of my thinking.

"Harry. Come in." I gesture for him to come into the room, I've never met a fourteen year old with manners like him. "What brings you here?"

"Dragons. The first task is dragons." _What?_

"Sorry what do you mean the first task is dragons? What are you talking about?" He rather hurriedly sets about explaining the events of last night.

"So we have to face dragons. Dragons!" He's panicking of course but right now there's something else running through my mind.

"So that's why Charlie's here." Harry nods, still looking rather pale. "The first task is on Tuesday, that gives us less than a week to prepare for this whole thing."

"I've got no idea what to do." Harry confesses as he sits down on Olivers bed.

"That makes two of us." I whisper before snapping out of it. "Well the good thing is that we can at least prepare a little. I mean now that we know what it is we can try and think of something. Give it a couple of days and I'm sure that we'll come up with something."

"But we're supposed to be competing against each other?" Harry questions, clearly not expecting me to help him.

"Harry I don't care about that. If you go in there without a plan then you could get seriously hurt and I'm not going to let that happen." He smiles gratefully at me but he's still worrying. "Look its getting late, you should go and try to get some sleep. We'll think of something don't worry."

He heads out the door and I let the information really sink in. I have to face a dragon!

**Oliver POV:**

"Dragons are extremely difficult to slay, due to the ancient magic which resides within their thick, tough hides. Only the most powerful spells are capable of breaching their-" Percy cuts me off as I read from the book.

"Yes but I don't want to slay the thing, just...get passed it." We'd commandeered a spot in the very back corner of the library early this morning and we were determined not to leave until we had a plan of action. We'd spent two days trying to come up with something. I'd suggested that he question the teachers but he'd quickly pointed out that he'd basically be telling them that he knew. The last thing we wanted was to get anyone in trouble. That left us back to square one. So far we couldn't find any spells that would get rid of the dragon, or at least get it out of the way, long enough for Percy to do whatever it was he needed to do.

"Well lets think this through. We've ruled out stunning – there's no way I can stun a full grown dragon it'd take more than one person, I'm not killing the thing – Charlie would have my guts for garters!" He stopped for a moment as something popped into his head. That's one of the things that makes Percy special, his brain seems to work at such an intense speed. "Maybe we don't do anything to the dragon, maybe we do something to me. Maybe if I can make myself smaller or if I can move faster then...no, no that won't work."

We fell into a comfortable silence for another hour before either of us spoke again. In all honesty I was starting to doubt that we would be able to figure out what to do, after all it was Saturday now and the first task was on Tuesday.

"This is hopeless." Percy sighed, as much as I wanted to disagree I'm thinking that he might just be right.

"Well then why don't we kidnap Flint and shove him in there first? That way the dragon will eat him and it'll be so distracted that you'll be free to do whatever it is you need to do." I attempt at a joke, trying to lighten the mood but I know it's not going to work.

"As appealing as that idea is I'm only allowed to take a wand in with me. But..." Percy trails off, a familiar look coming to his eyes. I've known him long enough to know when he's got an idea. "You know that wasn't a bad idea."

"Seriously? Percy I was joking." He tuts at me and shakes his head before continuing.

"No not that part, the distraction bit." _What?_ "Look I can't kill it and there's no way I can stun it so maybe I don't have to. Maybe I can just keep it focused on something else, keep it away from me."

"That's...actually quite a good plan. But what can you distract it with? You can only take your wand in with you." He merely smiles at me, his brain is obviously starting to heat up now, and after several minutes it becomes apparent that he now has a plan.

"I can't stun it right?" I nod, wondering where he's going with this. "But what if I can slow it down?"

"Immepdimenta. You can use that spell to slow it down. But you'd have to get a good enough shot to make sure your spell connected. You'd only get one shot and if you missed..." I trail off, not wanting to think about it. But apparently Percy is several steps ahead of me. It takes a few moments but eventually my brain catches up. "The distraction."

"I think we've got a plan. I set off a distraction, something to draw it's focus away from me, then I cast the spell to slow it down."

"But something that big, you wouldn't slow it down for long." I can't help pointing out the flaws in the plan.

"Well I don't have to slow it down for long, just...long enough. Look it's better than anything else we've thought of so far, maybe there's some way we can improve the spell." He immediately sets off after another book and for the first time I find myself grateful that this library exists.

**Percy POV:**

I've been tossing and turning now for hours, how the hell am I supposed to sleep? The first task is tomorrow. In less than a few hours I'll be facing off against a dragon, hell in less than a few hours I could be dead. I shake my head at that thought.

_Stop it. No doubting yourself. _

I force myself to calm down slightly and finally I get out of bed. As I wander down the stairs and into the common room I try to stop my own doubts. After all I've got a plan, plus a backup plan if the first doesn't work, I'm capable of casting the spells that I've chosen. I'll be fine...I hope.

"Harry? Couldn't sleep either." He shakes his head from his position on the sofa, looking decidedly green.

"I'm just...what if it goes wrong? What if..." He trails off but I know what he's thinking, after all the same thought has been running through my mind for weeks now.

"You've got a plan though. You've got a _good_ plan. I doubt anyone else has thought of flying. You said it yourself, what we need to do is stick to our strengths. Your greatest asset is your ability to fly." He nods his head but the worry is still there. "Look when you get on your broom just try and focus on staying in the air. After all it would be pretty embarrassing to face off with a dragon and for things to go wrong because you fell off your broom." He smiles at this but he still looks just as green.

"I'm not going to win, I know it. I don't care about winning I just...everyone thinks I'm going to be terrible. They think I don't deserve it, they think I'm hopeless. What if they're right?" Self doubt, welcome back my old friend.

"You're not hopeless, you're Harry Potter. You're the boy who lived, sod everyone else. If they can't see that then it's their problem. Forget about them, just focus on tomorrow. Focus on Hermione and Fred and George, forget about the people who don't believe in you and think about the people who do." He nods at this before standing. "Besides that's a pretty good idea, wouldn't have thought about it myself."

"Neither would I, not if Professor Moody hadn't of helped." He heads back up the stairs to bed but his words leave me positive that sleep will be eluding me. Professor Moody helped him...something about that man, something just...something doesn't sit right with me. He was an auror, most of the cells in Azkaban are full because of him, sure he's gone a little off his rocker in the last few years but that's not what bothers me. I don't know why, I can't put my finger on it, but for some reason I don't think I can trust him.

* * *

**Next chapter – The First Task! Ooh, so will Percy's plan work? Just what is his distractions? Will he finish first; last...will he get hurt? Will he die? (Well he obviously doesn't die because this story isn't ending here).**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

By Rosa241

**Percy's POV:**

_Oh Merlin it's actually happening! This is actually happening right now…what am I doing? What AM I doing!?_

Walking down to the tent my entire body feels like jelly. Am I actually going to do this? _Can _I do this? Everything inside of me is screaming at me to turn back, to run as far away as I can and never come back. As I force myself to keep walking forward my eyes shift over to Harry.

He's on Professor McGonagall's other side but I can tell that he's shaking. The only reason that I'm not is because every single ounce of my energy is going into keeping myself walking right now. Harry's pale and almost looks like he's going to be sick. Despite my own worries my heart goes out to him, he shouldn't be going through this he's just a kid. He's a child and he's about to risk his life. This is so wrong.

"Now don't panic boys, there will be more than enough wizards on hand just in case things get out of hand. All you need to do is your best and that's all you can do. Nobody will think anything less of you so long as you just do your best." I barely hear her words as she speaks but I nod anyway. She seems almost as nervous as we are.

"Here we are." She says a moment later as we stop in front of a large tent. "Before we go inside there's a couple of people who'd like a word."

"Harry!" Hermione flies into Harry's arms, hugging the life out of him whilst Oliver wraps his arms around my shoulders.

"You'll be alright mate, I promise you'll be alright. You're a great wizard and you're going to be fine." Somehow I think he's speaking to himself more than to me.

"I know, I know. Promise me something?" As Oliver pulls away I can see the curious look on his face. "Promise me you'll look after the others, just in case."

"Perce-" He begins but I cut him off.

"No, no, no. Look Ol, everyone's avoiding the subject and I really need you to hear me out. Just in case anything happens, just…promise me you'll look after them. Promise me Oliver." He swallows thickly but nods his head, as he does a weight lifts off of my shoulders.

"Not that you'll need it but good luck." He gives me another hug as McGonagall ushers us into the tent.

"Good luck, to both of you." Hermione whispers rubbing the tears from her eyes.

"We'll be fine. Won't we Harry?" He seems to seriously doubt my words but he manages a small smile anyway.

As the flap of the tent finally closes my heart seems to go into overdrive. _This is really happening._

**Harry's POV:**

Wandering into the tent my eyes dart around the small space. Firstly I gaze over to Fleur whose usually composed figure is shaking violently, causing the stool she's sitting on to vibrate wickedly. Krum on the other hand looks completely confident, on the surface at least, his pacing gives away his nerves.

"Time to fill you all in. In a short while I'm going to offer this bag up to each of you." He pulls a small purple bag out of nowhere and sets it on the table in the centre of the room. "Out of this bag you will each select a small model of what you are about to face. Now your task is to collect the golden egg."

With that Bagman leaves the tent and for a moment I don't quite know what to do. I don't know what to do with myself, where do I go, what do I do? Hesitating eventually I join Percy who's taken up a seat on the opposite side of the tent. Sitting next to him my stomach takes the chance to churn violently and it takes everything I've got not to throw up there and then.

"You okay?" He questions as I swallow heavily.

"Not really. I think I'm going to be sick." Dropping my head into my hands I force myself to take some deep breaths. _What the hell am I doing!?_

"You're going to be fine." He sounds far more confident that I feel. "Just be careful and don't take any risks."

"Is that before or after I pass out?"

"Look. We'll both be fine. All we have to do is try not to panic and…don't be stupid. Don't go trying to prove anything. McGonagall's right, do your best and that's all you can do. That's all either of us can do I guess." Somehow his words calm me down. My nerves are still working overtime and my stomach is still in knots but panicking won't help. Remember what Hermione said:

_Keep a clear head, take a deep breath and stick to the plan. _

"Yeah, we'll be fine." Settling back into my mind I run over my plan once again. Just wait until I have a moment, take a breath and then use the summoning charm. Don't rush, don't panic and don't take any risks. It sounds so easy when put like that. In reality I know it'll be anything but easy. My thoughts are interrupted as the sounds of people come rushing past the tent. Between the chattering, laughter and cheering you'd think this was a happy day. I suppose for them it is.

"They sound cheerful." My eyes are trained on the shadows of the figures passing the tent. "I wonder whether Ron's there."

"He will be." Percy's voice forces me to draw my eyes away. "Look, he's angry and upset right now but he still cares about you a lot. There is nothing in this world that would stop him from being there today."

Before we can say anything else Bagman wanders back into the tent.

"Now it's time gentlemen, and lady of course." He holds up the bag and offers it first to Fleur. With a shaking hand she pulls out a small dragon figure, the lack of surprise tells me that Madame Maxine told her student everything. "The Welsh Green. Krum?"

Krum hesitates slightly but swiftly pulls out a second dragon figure.

"The Chinese Fireball." Bagman announces as he places the bag in front of Percy. Percy wastes no time in pulling out his dragon figure, it's almost black but there's a silvery blue tint to it. "The Swedish Short-snout."

With that it's my turn. Bracing myself I put my hand in the bag and pull out the remaining dragon. The room seems to still as I open my hand.

"The Hungarian Horntail." I don't like the way his voice shakes slightly as he speaks. "Now you've all pulled out the dragon that you will be facing in the task at hand, as I said before you will need to retrieve the golden egg. The number on the dragon shows the order in which you will take on your dragon."

Looking round I see that Krum has drawn number one, Fleur is holding number two, Percy has number three whilst I'm left with number four.

"Er…Harry can I have a word please?" I'm almost on auto pilot as I follow him. He leads me to the trees before stopping and addressing me. "Are you alright? Anything I can get you?"

"No, um I'm good." Just what does he want? Haven't I got enough to deal with right now, what the hell is this about?

"You have a plan right?" _What? _"It's just I can give you a few pointers if you need them."

"What? No!" I know I probably sound rude right now but I can't help it.

"It's not like anyone would know." He whispers, winking at me.

"I would." With that I leave him and head back into the tent. I ignore Percy's questioning glance and settle back down, thinking over my plan.

_Keep a clear head, take a deep breath and stick to the plan. _

**Percy's POV:**

Fleur looks green as she prepares to head out. The deafening roar that erupted a few minutes ago, signalling that Krum had been successful, has died out now. It had been just over fifteen minutes since Krum had left the tent to face his dragon. Unfortunately the commentary from the stadium could be hear clear from where we were. The phrases 'very narrow miss' was doing nothing for the tension in the tent, or for my nerves. As a second whistle goes off Fleur heads out of the tent.

"Good luck." I call after her. It doesn't take long for the cheering to start, and once again the heart wrenching commentary.

"_Oh I'm not sure that was wise." _

"I'm scared." Harry's voice sends me jumping slightly, he's been so quiet I'd almost forgotten he was here.

"Me too." Placing my hand on his shoulder I give it a squeeze. "Everything will be fine."

The quizzical look and the tight lipped smile sends me tell me just how scared he really is. I want to say something to make him feel better but there are no words coming to me right now. Instead I settle for squeezing his shoulder again before dropping my hand.

"_Oh a close call there." _

Once again the commentary sends a shiver down my spine. I can't imagine what's going on out there. I'm next, soon it'll be me out there…facing the dragon.

_Don't panic!_

As another deafening roar goes up I steel myself and finally stand up.

"My turn I guess." Harry's hug catches me by surprise slightly but I return it gratefully.

"Don't take any risks." He says as he pulls away.

"I've no intention of doing that. I'm going to be just fine." Sounding far more confident than I feel I walk towards the exit, turning back to Harry momentarily. "See you on the other side."

My heart pounds wildly as I wait to enter the arena, I can feel the sweat dripping from me and I'm shaking violently. The noise is deafening and I can barely hear myself think. Just as panic begins to set it I hear something above the ear splitting sound.

"You can do it Perce!" I don't know how but I can tell the words belong to Fred and George. They're right, I can do this.

"I can do this." I whisper to myself. Closing my eyes I take a breath and try to block out the noise. Forget about them, forget about everyone else, just breathe and you'll be fine. The door finally open and I wander into the arena.

Forcing the crowd out of my mind my eyes dart around and I find the egg I'm looking for. The golden egg sitting across the arena seems a million miles away right now. The black and silver dragon is lying completely still right now, Impedimentia I note, but it won't be for much longer. As the whistle blares the dragon breathes into life, brought round by the wizards surrounding the field.

Quickly I dart behind the rocks as the dragon spots me. I barely make it before a wall of flame engulfs where I was previously standing. _Close call. _

Ignoring the roar of the crowd I force myself to wait, it would be easy to panic but I don't. Instead I force myself to keep calm. I have to wait for the right moment.

"_Well…that was close, almost got him there."_

The dragon seems to have figured out where I am as it sends a wall of flame around the rocks where I'm hiding.

"Protego." I mutter, just in time as the flames surround me.

"_Clever thinking there, casting a protection spell." _

I can hear the approval from the crowd but I attempt to block it out.

_Remain calm. Don't panic. _

The heat around me is searing and for a moment I don't think that I can hold the spell. Thankfully it stops just in time. For a moment it's a standoff, I don't want to move too fast, to give the game away. It almost seems as if the dragon is waiting as well.

"_Well…er…he doesn't seem to be doing anything. Perhaps he's stumped?" _

Crouching down I risk a glance behind the rocks. Whether it's luck or what I don't know but thankfully it doesn't see me.

"Reducto." I whisper aiming just behind the dragons tail. The rocks explode into pieces and, just as planned, the dragon spins around in a blind panic. Taking my chance, knowing that I probably won't get another, I move back from my hiding place.

"Avis." I call out waving my wand. Birds fly out from the end of my wand and a spurt of laughter erupts from the crowd.

"_Well that's a…well an interesting idea…"_

As the birds fly around the stadium I dart back to my hiding place and raise my wand again, aiming at the yellow flock."Oppungo!" In a flash the flock turn and head straight for the dragon. They swarm round its head, pecking at its eyes and nose. As the dragon turns its attention to fighting them off I make my move.

"Impedimentia!" I cry and can't help but breathe a sigh of relief as the dragon slows ever so slightly. Ensuring the Protego spell is still firmly in place I run. I run faster than I've ever run before and somehow, someway I make it to the egg a split second before the spells break. As I lift the egg into my arms all hell breaks loose.

Within a moment the entire world erupts into chaos. Wizards and witches dart past me to subdue the dragon, the crowd explodes and someone pulls me backwards away from the danger. A door closes and all of a sudden I find myself away from the field, a barrier between me and the dragon.

"Well done." A voice behinds me almost causes me to jump out of my skin. "A very clever plan."

"Was it?" McGonagall is standing there, a small smile in her face.

"Of course. Although that cut will need seeing to." _Cut? What cut? _Glancing down to my side I can clearly see the blood dripping down. When did that happen? Now that I see it the pain finally registers in my brain. Wow that hurts!

"Yeah I suppose." As she ushers me towards the medical area one thought races through my mind.

_I actually did it!_

* * *

**Tada! I hope that was okay. I've never written anything like this before so let me know what you thought about it. Fight scenes are never easy for me. **


End file.
